Shutter Speed
by Samurai Smee
Summary: AU Oneshot. Orochimaru x Neji. Oro is a world famous, but lonely photographer. Neji is a typical, shy college student. Both become each other's muses for a new, more fulfilling life. Yaoi and such.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_: For April, as usual, as she is my muse. Teehee! Love. XD Also, I am fully aware that everyone is crazy OOC…but it had to be done to pull off such an odd AU story, so please just roll with it. Thanks and enjoy, yes? Yes…

Disclaimer: I own nothing… and the title does not have anything to do with the couple of songs that exist in the world that share the same name. So yeah.

Shutter Speed

**Chapter One**

It was a typical day in the life of any college student, which meant that Hyuuga Neji was currently at the local coffee shop looking over the chalkboard menu of all the specialty drinks they had to offer.

Neji was a senior at one of the area's largest public colleges, which taught and trained around 23,000 students and housed the vast majority of that number.

With such high populations of students and staff, the huge, towering redbrick buildings took up quite an expanse of territory and could almost be recognized as a city all its own. The suburban-type town the college was located in was rather notorious for being a trendy, 'party town' sort of place where custom, local, and always unique shops and stores lined the streets and alleyways for all to partake in.

Sections full of the same, rustic, two-story houses with narrow streets were kept separate from the collective area of buildings and wings, which only added to the remarkable area that everything having to do with this college extended to.

It was a Friday afternoon and Neji had just gotten out of his Business Writing and Project Management class and was in desperate need of some coffee and food to salvage his hurting brain from such a redundant and bland topic.

"What can I get you?" a younger, female student-worker asked him from the other side of the high, wooden counter; totally used to seeing her usual customers looking exactly like Neji-tired and drowsy.

After squinting his pale lavender eyes once again at the menu, Neji brought up a hand to scratch the side of his neck as he spoke, "Um…I'll have a tall, white chocolate cappuccino…and…hmm…a banana-nut muffin."

"Sure thing," the girl chimed automatically before disappearing in the back for a minute.

As Neji dropped his raised hand to his side to dig his wallet out of his back, right pocket of his faded blue jeans with holes in the knees, he could not help but feel eyes on him from somewhere.

Neji gulped as he retrieved his leather wallet and began rummaging around for the correct bills and change to pay for his order; mentally reassuring himself that his plain white, long-sleeved shirt was not in any kind of disarray and that his waist-length, coffee-brown hair did not have anything gross in it…at least he hoped, anyways.

"That'll be 4.78," the worker girl chimed, appearing out of nowhere all of a sudden with the coffee and muffin in tow; breaking Neji's train of thought.

"Here you go and thanks," Neji said quietly as he handed her his money and grabbed his muffin first; putting it in his mouth while his other hand took his coffee cup.

Neji turned to leave the campus coffee shop, conveniently called the Perk, but was stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing a silky smooth voice call to his back.

"I simply must have you on film," the low, extremely timbered voice purred out which startled Neji as he could tell that it came from not four feet behind him.

This must be the person he had felt watching him.

Neji slowly turned around, banana-nut muffin still hanging out of his mouth, to face the person to which the velvety voice came from.

X

"Quiet on the set!" Orochimaru shrilly shouted to all the workers running in front of him to get out of his way.

Orochimaru, clad in his usual tight, crisp black silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up and even tighter black pants, was standing behind his beloved camera at the forefront of the completely white-walled room in which his latest photo shoot was currently being held.

The three, female models were already in place- dressed in green, red , and blue floral kimonos with slightly modernized Geisha makeup and hair ornaments, making them look sinfully evil as well as painfully traditional. It worked well and was all the famous photographer, Orochimaru's design and doing.

The background was to be kept white to make all the almost confusing, intricate colors and designs really stand out amidst the models' extravagant clothing...but Orochimaru was not ready to snap his magazine cover pictures just yet.

"Silence, everyone! I swear to God, is everyone just trying to make my work even more difficult?! These timeless pictures are not going to take themselves, so would it hurt everyone to just shut up for a moment!!" Orochimaru bellowed dramatically to the crew that were hastily running by in every which direction; fixing lights, running items and products to booths and stations, and just causing Orochimaru's head to hurt.

Orochimaru sighed theatrically as he placed one hand on his jutted-out hip and the other pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Kabuto!!" Orochimaru suddenly screamed for his personal assistant.

In no time, a man wearing glasses and a nicely-pressed, black pin-striped suit came running up to aid his eccentric employer.

"Yes sir. Right here, sir," Kabuto said, a little out of breath from his run as he adjusted his wide-rimmed glasses and brushed a few, silver bangs that had came loose of his pony-tail from his eyes.

"I need something," Orochimaru stated obnoxiously before clarifying a little more for his poor, struggling assistant, "Coffee. Get me a coffee, Kabuto. Specifically, I want a vente dark chocolate mocha frappaccino with rainbow sprinkles; not chocolate. Kabuto, I swear, if I find one chocolate sprinkle on top of that foam, I shall…"

"Not a problem, sir. I'll be right back with your coffee," Kabuto quickly said; deliberately cutting off his employer's threats to his life should even the slightest thing be wrong with his coffee, of all things.

And with that, Kabuto dashed out of Orochimaru's sight to fetch his 'master' what he wished-Orochimaru already turning back towards his fading models that were still in their places on top of the white platform before him.

"Places, ladies, places," Orochimaru scolded his tired-looking models with a few, sharp claps of his pale hands, making them instantly perk back up and resume their poses.

Click. Adjust zoom and focus. Click.

"Good, good…April, tilt your head up a little more…that's right. Now hold it right there," Orochimaru addressed his models as he looked through the lens of his large, insanely expensive camera currently sitting on top of its tripod.

Click. Click.

Orochimaru raised his head up from his camera and gently rolled his neck around; making his messily bunned-up hair with chopsticks running through them move right along with his head; feeling confident that his pictures were going to turn out as works of art as usual…but something was still not right.

"Kabuto, damn it!" Orochimaru shouted off to the side again, making everyone on the set jump up from the sudden, loud break in the silence.

As if on some predetermined cue, Kabuto came rushing back out to his shouting, forever-impatient employer - expensive specialty drink in hand.

"Sorry Orochimaru, here you go…you're coffee, sir," Kabuto replied dutifully as he handed over tall, steaming brown cup with rainbow sprinkles decorating the foamy top.

"Thank you, Kabuto," Orochimaru regarded his hard-working employee as he took the cup and brought it up to his lips.

Sip.

"Kabuto, what the hell is this?" Orochimaru asked his subordinate dully; purposefully keeping his voice low and berating to the all but cringing man beside him.

"It's…your coffee…sir," Kabuto said meekly, already fearing whatever hell-fire wrath-binge he was in store for.

Kabuto knew that the coffee was not completely as Orochimaru had ordered, but it was the closest he could get.

"There's no mocha," Orochimaru stated icily as he thrust the cup into his silver-haired employee's chest; not spilling any by sheer miracle.

Right when Kabuto thought it was over, he was sorely mistaken, as Orochimaru proceeded to storm away from him as his voice grew louder and more belittling in rants about all the idiots he was forced to work with, and how he can't even get a decent cup of coffee.

The giant door to the suite slammed shut as Orochimaru made his haughty leave, attesting that he would go get his own coffee; everyone; models and workers alike; instantly letting out huge sighs of relief to finally be rid of the walking drama known as Orochimaru.

Orochimaru stalked off to his newly renovated plum purple Lamborghini Diablo SV with its revised dashboard, dual overhead cams, computer-controlled multi-point fuel injection, and a new 3-piece adjustable spolier. Orochimaru's car doors opened up vertically with a quick click of a button on a small device in his pocket; allowing the world-reknowned photographer to slip into his luxious ride with ease.

The modified version of the 5.7-litre V12 , which produced 510 hp that could top out at about 220 mph, hummed and growled in all its glory and fury when Orochimaru turned his keys in the ignition; starting his baby.

Despite forever feeling a sense of unimaginable freedom once inside his 300,000 Italian automobile, Orochimaru sighed miserably once again to himself.

In all actuality, he knew that his sour mood was not just because of the coffee- it was something more. Much more…only Orochimaru just did not know what that was.

He cursed himself at being so foolish as he pulled his rare and truly stunning vehicle out onto the road to head to a coffee shop- trying to recognize the lavish mess that was his life.

Here he was, every day surrounded by the world's most beautiful women, eating the most expensive foods, driving around in one of the most elite cars ever made, and yet he still felt so…dull. Lifeless. A joke.

Orochiamaru flicked his head to a side quickly to move his cascading midnight bangs from his eyes as he unconsciously drove through the town a little faster.

Without truly knowing where he was going, Orochimaru snapped out of his self-loathing reverie once he stopped at an unfamiliar red light.

The pale-skinned photographer looked all directions, checking every streets sign and building, but nothing rang a bell; nothing was jumping out at him.

Orochimaru was lost.

"Fucking great," Orochimaru remarked darkly to his blue, illumated dashboard.

By pure made-up logic of route-taking, Orochimaru slowly now manuevered his car down the narrowed roads and took notice almost instantly how everyone inhabiting the large neighborhoods were all wearing shirts with the same school name and logo on them.

"Colleges mean coffee," Orochimaru reasoned with himself with a small, triumphant smirk.

After realizing that the school's buildings and dorms made up from the right side of the road on, any kind of local businesses should probably be beyond that.

As luck would have it, Orochimaru's deduction proved to be right on the money, as he quickly found himself passing by shop after shanty-looking shop; each one more bizarre and inane than the last; until he finally spotted a rather adorable looking coffee shop on the corner.

Orochimaru rolled his naturally golden eyes at the sign in the window of the shop, the Perk, and found a place to park his baby.

As Orochimaru got out of his car and fixed his annoying bangs once more, he could already hear many, muffled 'ooh's and 'ahh's from the young people walking by, regarding him and his truly marvelous vehicle.

Pushing his ingrained snottiness aside upon being amidst such a psuedo-trendy environment, Orochimaru walked inside the Perk with his head held high-already feeling better about himself and how his troubles from before seemed to leave him now.

Once inside the coffee mug-clad, along with other college-focused bric-a-brac store which only had a few other people in it sipping their own drinks and reading newspapers and textbooks, Orochimaru went righ up to the counter to order.

"What can I get you…sir?" a young, apron-wearing girl asked; making sure to add the 'sir' on the end of her less than professional greeting upon seeing how Orochimaru was not their usual clientel.

Barely ackowldgeing the girl, Orochimaru simply stated, "Tall black coffee."

How ironic it was that Orochimaru made such a fuss over Kabuto's expensive, hard-to-get coffee, while here he was barely paying two bucks for a plain cup of coffee.

Things change.

"Here you are, sir- tall black coffee," the girl said, having gotten his order faster than usual.

Orochimaru paid the girl a five and told her to keep the change…not because he thought she deserved a tip, but only because he did not want change to rattle around in his pocket.

"Thank you!" the girl chimed with a rare smile to her handsome, mysterious customer as he stalked off with his drink; not bothering to reply back to her.

Orochimaru let out a content sigh as he decided to hone in on this detached feeling he was having from his smothering world, and sat down at one of the small, round wooden tables.

He felt like he was apart of this pathetic, little collection of miscreants that just try to live out their lives as richly as they could manage. He liked it. He did not feel his usual pressures that came with his work-his work that had quickly turned into ruling over his entire life.

Orochimaru sipped his coffee, immediately noticing that is was very rich and delicious, and just watched the people outside passing by…some of them doing double-takes at his award-winning car, which made the photographer smirk.

As sight and sound always try to work off each other, Orochimaru could not help but look up from his coffee cup when he heard the bell above the door jingle; signaling that someone else had entered the shop.

Orochimaru almost dropped his barely-lifted cup upon seeing the most beautiful creature he had ever had the pleasure of resting his eyes on walk inside the suddenly bleak store.

Orochimaru knew his mouth was open, but he also knew that he could not help it as he could stare, as if in some drug-induced haze, at the enticingly slender, long-haired boy trudge up to the counter just as he had done.

Golden eyes, eyes that have seen thousands of eye-catching models and exotic places around the world, were glued on the positively breath-taking young man order some elaborate drink and muffin-noticing every, tiny detail about him.

The broad set of his white-clad shoulders…almost warrior-like with how much untapped confidence and strength there was.

The long length of his body that was hidden away with overly-baggy attire; shunning the world and preventing it from seeing the raw eroticsm that he could very well exhibit.

Orochimaru smiled to himself upon realizing that what really was in front of him was a challenge, a beautiful challenge and opportunity. Everything about this boy-the almost homeless way he was dressed, the lame effort to tie back his impossibly long hair- screamed to Orochimaru's refined senses that he did not know how deadly sexy he was, how many hearts he could break with just one shot of Orochimaru's camera.

Without completely thinking it through, Orochimaru was on his feet and was walking over to the young man as he was tucking his wallet back into his back pocket…a move that Orochimaru was all too happy to take notice of as well.

"I simply must have you on film," Orochimaru suddenly blurted out; mentally smacking himself already for such a lame approach when he should have just said 'hello.'

To his utter delight, however, instead of running away like he thought the boy might do, he turned around to face him…with his muffin in his mouth.

Orochimaru wanted to laugh at loud at the indescribably cute view of someone as gorgeous as him having baked goods hanging out of his small, perfect mouth, but was quickly halted in his initial reaction upon seeing the boys' eyes up close.

Pale, milky, almost translucent lavender eyes…eyes that just looked like there was some secret behind them; something worth knowing.

Orochimaru's breath hitched in his throat as he locked his gaze into those snowy pastel eyes that seemed to glow in contrast to his dark, coffee-brown hair and creamy skin.

Simply stunning, as Orochimaru felt something deep inside him receive a sharp, somewhat painful pierce.

The boy was even more perfect than he had originally thought.

Removing the muffin from his mouth with his free hand, the pale-eyed man said, "Erm…excuse me?"

Naturally husky and solid was the astonishing boy's voice that seemed to reverberate all the way through Orochimaru.

Orochimaru could almost already hear that sexy voice in the throes of the boy's untamed passion; see that menacingly dark hair completely untamed all over his bedspread, and see the boy's clothed body becoming more and more revealed as the boy stripped for him.

Orochimaru shook his head slightly to rid himself of such thoughts before continuing- not believing that someone already could have that strong impact on him this early on in the game.

"I must beg your pardon," Orochimaru started sweetly; mentally musing that this is probably the nicest he had ever spoken to someone else…ever, "you see, my name is Orochimaru, and I am a photographer."

Neji blinked at the black-clad, pale man speaking to him as if he was royalty; already making Neji a bit wary of him.

Upon seeing how the boy chose to remain silent, Orochimaru continued with a friendly, baiting smile, "I did not mean to startle you or anything; I only meant to say that I think you would be perfect for this shoot I am currently doing. Would you be interested?"

"Uhh…I uhh, well…"Neji blanked with another nervous scratch to the side of his neck.

Orochimaru noticed.

This was all too surreal to Neji. Orochimaru certainly did look like some image-fanatic photographer, but this was happening way too fast; it didn't make sense.

Finally having some solid thoughts with which to speak, Neji said hesitantly, "I'm sorry, but I don't really know…"

"Please, where are my manners? Won't you sit down and we could talk about it?" Orochimaru kindly motioned at a nearby table with his hand.

This, Neji could do, so he obliged and the pair of them sat down opposite one another at the table with drinks in hand.

Remembering his own coffee, Neji began sipping his…not knowing exactly what else he should do in this situation.

"May I ask your name?" Orochimaru inquired before taking a sip of his own brew.

"Neji, and your name is Orochimaru?" Neji responded with a subtle quirk of his eyebrow.

Orochimaru smiled, pleased at how Neji spoke his name.

"Yes. So, tell me, what are you studying here?" Orochimaru pried, knowing that he would have to direct this soon to the subject of Neji modeling for Orochimaru.

"Business management," Neji sighed drolly upon reflecting on the drab subject that was to govern his career and, ultimately his lifestyle, "So, you said you're a photographer, hm? That sounds pretty interesting."

Orochimaru was positively feeding on how delicious innocent Neji was. The casual, carefree way he spoke and went about things just beamed with his naiveté…Orochimaru could use this to advantage.

"It is. I get to travel the world, design sets as I please, and take photos for people that pay very, very well," Orochimaru said cheekily with a pseudo-snide smirk.

Neji's eyebrows rose upon hearing the appealing details and muttered a 'cool' before drinking his coffee again.

"To explain a little more clearly what I was talking about before, I think that you would be perfect for this shoot that is being held right now. I know this is sort of last minute, but honestly, it is not that far and I know you would enjoy it."

Neji chewed the inside of his cheek as he digested the information; mentally weighing any pros and cons he could think of right away.

He was finished with his classes for the day, and the only other thing that he was going to do, if not for this, was go back up to his dorm room and study…and that test was not happening any time soon.

Neji slumped his shoulders a little upon realizing that he actually did have the time to kill, and that it was a Friday after all…and as a college student, he should go out and do crazy things every now and then.

You only get to live once, right? Now or never. Live a little…and if push comes to shove…everybody makes mistakes.

Neji cleared his throat before answering the smiling man sitting across from him, "Alright, I'll do it…but what exactly do I have to do?"

Orochimaru's smile widened, "Just come with me. That is okay, isn't it?"

Neji fought down the fluttering of the nervous butterflies in his stomach and remembered that Orochimaru did say that the place was not that far away.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's fine," Neji replied somewhat sheepishly.

"Perfect," Orochimaru purred, eyes practically twinkling at the boy in front of him, "then shall we?"

Orochimaru stood up gracefully; Neji instantly shooting up from his seat as well and followed his new, raven-haired friend out of the coffee shop.

The dimming afternoon sun hit Neji square in the face upon going outside again, making the brunette lift a hand to provide some shade for his eyes.

Not being blinded anymore, Neji saw Orochimaru walk right up to that deep purple Lamborghini that he had spotted on his way into the Perk, and turn back to him once the doors opened up.

"Are you coming?" Orochimaru inquired of his stunned muse.

Neji wanted to just blurt out 'that's your car!?' but decided against such a statement and tried to remain as cool and collected as possible as he slid inside the black leather interior next to Orochimaru.

Separate issues were going on at the same time along the surprisingly smooth drive back to the suite, as Orochimaru forced more trivial small-talk just to make sure that Neji was relaxed, when he was really already picturing in his head exactly what to do with Neji for his perfect photo shoot.

Orochimaru listened dutifully to everything that Neji talked about concerning his schoolwork, possibly internship at some big time company with the Human Resource department, as well as how he used to live with his uncle until he came to college.

Orochimaru, in turn, explained in more depth about his job; including how he employs a special design team that helps him with his visions and tasks for shoots; about how Neji can order around Kabuto as well, and the actually amazingly lucky story involving how he won his Diablo SV in a car auction in Florence a long time ago.

Neji smiled at Orochimaru's recollection of Florence and the first time he ever saw 'his baby' in the lot and was pleasantly surprised how easily he felt he could talk to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru noticed Neji's smile and immediately burned it into his brain as being one of the loveliest smiles he had ever seen; fully intent on seeing that masterpiece again.

In no time at all, they were parking the car back in its spot in the garage and heading back to the photo shoot suite, Neji not making a move until Orochimaru did…just to be sure.

X

"Oh God, I'm fired, I just know it," Kabuto whined to the now empty coffee cup that he had drank instead of Orochimaru, "…no, scratch that. I'm probably dead and don't even know it yet…"

Tearing Kabuto away from his dread and misery, he suddenly heard the suite door open and close with a soft click; immediately making him look to the source of the sound.

Kabuto's mouth fell open and nearly hit the ground as he saw his employer, smiling, alongside a handsome young man with the most captivating eyes he had ever seen.

"Sir!" Kabuto said loudly, standing at once as if called to attention.

The other employees who were busy doing their jobs all stopped upon hearing Kabuto's call and suddenly all eyes were on their tall, pale employer and the shy boy inching closer to him from all the attention.

Orochimaru felt a little humbled upon realizing that Neji was almost clinging to his arm as the boy was noticeably moving closer and closer to him, like he needed protecting, before stating firmly for all to hear, "Everyone, this in Neji. We're doing a spread on him right away…Silvia, Sophie, I need hair and makeup now and let's do a quick revamp on the set. Come on, people, let's make magic happen!"

Even before Orochimaru had finished his speech, people began hustling about again to proceed with their orders.

In record time, the white set was given a fluffy, pearlesque touch; making one think of the boundaries of Heaven; and Neji was hastily tugged to the back mini-rooms by at least six, babbling employees.

Neji, whose mind was in overdrive, was suddenly pushed into a chair and his shirt was roughly pulled off of him, making him give a quick, embarrassed 'hey' before more work was done.

His long, brown hair was wetted down and some was brushed in front of his face, making the strands drip the glistening water on his exposed chest.

Before he could make any kind of protest about what was being done to his hair, three people pulled him out of the chair and practically yanked off his holey jeans and thrust a pair of tight, black pants in his face.

"Wait, guys…"Neji almost laughed at how chaotic everything was.

"Just put them on," a girl said with a roll of her heavily mascara-ed eyes.

Neji gulped, but did as he was told and was actually relieved when they fit nice and snug over his ass; clinging sinfully tight and low to his narrow hips and thighs before becoming a little bit baggier to his liking.

Not a moment after he had wiggled the rest of the way in the black pants did he feel about four pairs of hands on him- all of them rubbing massive amounts of gel and glitter to his skin to make it glint and glimmer in the limelight.

Neji did chuckle at that and imagined that these people probably have tubs just full of glitter in some storehouse, as he obligingly raised his arms so the attendants could get the undersides as well as his ribs.

During all this time of Neji's renovation, Orochimaru had been standing silently next to Kabuto with his arms crossed over his chest.

The silence was comforting to Orochimaru, but maddening to poor Kabuto, who was still fearing for his job.

As if he could read minds, Orochimaru suddenly piped up, "You're not fired, Kabuto."

Kabuto's head snapped in Orochimaru's direction, where he proceeded to thanking him many, many times…all to which Orochimaru just rolled his eyes at his assistant's lack of backbone.

All of a sudden, though, silencing the overzealous Kabuto and somewhat brooding Orochimaru as well as everyone else in the place, Neji was pushed out from the back and onto the set.

Again, Orochimaru's jaw fell slack at the incredibly mouth-watering sight of Neji, his greatest find; his diamond in the rough.

Neji's black pants were left invitingly unbuttoned and unzipped, making Orochimaru just catch a glimpse of the grey boxer shorts underneath.

Making his probing eyes move upwards from the peek of boxers, Orochimaru hungrily devoured Neji's leanly sculpt body; the hard planes that formed his chest and toned the finely-honed muscles adorning Neji's abdomen.

Long, strong arms; every bit as barely colored as the rest of him, hung at his sides; leading Orochimaru to believe that the man looked like he could very well hold his own in a rough brawl, as well as provide the most satisfying of intimate attention.

Again that day, Orochimaru shook his head and closed his eyes in a lame attempt to shoo away those kinds of thoughts and only focus on his task at hand…which was increasingly hard to do with Neji's long, wet hair hanging freely down his back and over his shoulders, which shimmered with his workers' usual addition of glitter to all their clients.

Orochimaru swallowed the lump that had somehow formed in his throat before addressing the nervous, sexy boy in front of him.

"Ok, Neji," Orochimaru started, making Neji gratefully lock eyes with him, "I need you to stand over there…yeah, that's good. Now, just kind of lean back against that white block a little. Place your hands on either side of you on the block and lift your head up a little towards me."

Orochimaru did not want to say this next part, but he knew he had to- he already had the magazine-worthy shot inside his head, and once that was there, there was nothing else to compare.

"Neji, try to spread your legs out a little; like you're really relaxed…good, good," Orochimaru advised, now raising his camera to finally capture the beautiful scene in front of him…but only after one final, personal adjustment.

"Lastly, I want you to take your left hand and slowly run it through your hair," Orochimaru finished, smiling to himself from behind his camera.

Neji, internally, was a wreck. He had convinced himself that he looked ridiculous, and now here he was getting his picture taken in some place by some strange guy…and a shirtless picture at that!

Click. Click. Zoom. Click.

Despite feeling a little embarrassed and a whole load of weirded-out, Neji could not deny that the process was rather exhilarating and fun-having all those people attend to him like their life depended on it. And then, now as he was actually posing in front of the camera, Neji felt a little giddy and excited.

Click.

"We're done," Orochimaru concluded, lowering his camera, which Kabuto dutifully took once he had been given the word, "Good work, everyone…and I shall see you all in about two weeks for the Tokyo shoot."

A few claps and a whole bunch of exhausted sighs sounded after Orochimaru's final words.

Neji immediately dropped his pose and stepped off the raised platform; ready to get back in his regular attire and call it a day.

Orochimaru could not help but walk right up to his breath-taking muse and place a hand on his shoulder appreciatively, "Thank you, Neji. You really did great work."

Neji blushed from such as comment, as it was a sort of backwards way of telling Neji that he looked good.

"Thanks, Orochimaru…and you were right," Neji regarded honestly, looking up at the older man's golden colored and purple-shaded eyes, "I did have fun."

Orochimaru smiled at Neji's confession, as he knew he would and he also knew that he needed to seize his window of opportunity while Neji had been successfully swooned by all the glitz and glamour.

"Good," Orochimaru said before nodding his head towards the back, "Now go get changed and I'll take you home."

Neji returned the friendly smile and nodded before turning around and walking back to change into his own clothes; not being any wiser to the fact that he was giving Orochimaru a show of his perfect, little ass that swayed to and fro with each smooth movement of his hips.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and bit his bottom lip upon watching Neji's retreating form; which cruelly mocked sex at its finest; but was abruptly caught off guard as Kabuto suddenly chimed from out of nowhere, "He's great! Orochimaru, sir, where did you find him?"

"Ha! We just bumped into each other after I got lost around the college he goes to," Orochimaru said with a rare laugh; catching Kabuto off guard in return, as his silver-haired assistant didn't know whether to join in on the laugh or shield his face for any incoming blows.

As Orochimaru was ending his bout of laughter at his own ironic fortune, Neji was walking back up to the pair, once again dressed his in white, long sleeved shirt and torn up jeans; the same black pants folded up in his arms.

"They said I could keep them…something about they won't look as good on anyone else… or something like that…," Neji said to Orochimaru as he hugged the expensive designer pants a little tighter to his chest.

"They were right, Neji," Orochimaru said a little quietly before saying much louder, "Alright, you ready to go, then?"

"Yes," Neji replied, not being able to wipe the smile from his perfectly shaped face which still had a few speckles of glitter on it.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru turned to address his assistant one final time before taking his leave, "I trust you know how to wrap things up here, hm?"

"Yes sir! Consider it done, sir," Kabuto replied almost aggressively before zooming past Neji and Orochimaru to start handing out orders to the subordinates for clean up and tear down.

Orochimaru spared a genuine smirk at Kabuto's rushing, fading form-catching himself being truly thankful for such a hard-working assistant…not that he'd ever tell him that, though.

Snapping his attention back to Neji, Orochimaru nobly stated, "Well, let's be off then, Neji."

With that, Orochimaru escorted a still jittery and beaming Neji back to his car and the pair was off in an instant, courtesy of Neji's directions back to the expansive residential areas of the large campus.

Orochimaru parked his car outside one of the multiple-story, redbrick residence halls that Neji had pointed out as his building-everything only illuminated by the many 1920s style streetlights that lined the pathways and roads- and decided to make the move he had been wanting to do ever since he had first seen his insatiably sexy prize back at the coffee shop.

Alas, Orochimaru knew that he could not just jump the boy right then and there, but, in fact, Orochimaru had already clearly recognized that he did not even want that to happen with Neji yet.

At first, Orochimaru had been a bit perplexed that he did not just see Neji as some quick fuck that he would never care to see again, just like the measureless majority of everyone else he had come across in his overly-subjective line of work. Instead, Orochimaru legitimately wanted to win Neji's trust and heart; he wanted something deeper with the shy, intelligent, gorgeous young man at his fingertips…he wanted that solid connection that lovers do.

Orochimaru suddenly felt a little twinge in his stomach upon realizing that he really did want Neji to be his lover, meaning that he had to go about this carefully; strategically.

In the short amount of time that they had been acquainted, Orochimaru knew, deep in the marrow of his bones, that he needed Neji in his life now. Ever since they met, it had become better.

Deftly fishing out a pristine business card from his left, breast pocket, Orochimaru held it in between his first, two fingers out for Neji to take.

"If you ever want to do that again sometime…or, Hell, just get another cup of coffee, give me a call," Orochimaru said pleasantly soft; meaning every word and silently praying that Neji would pick up on his sincerity and accept the offer.

Neji's milky, practically glowing eyes widened a bit more upon hearing the initiation for such high-brow company and involvement, and cutely replied, "Really?! Th-thank you, Orochimaru. I really did have a great time."

Neji took the card and placed it in his own pocket, making Orochimaru smile…and react without completely thinking about the consequences.

In a swift, fluid movement, Orochimaru leaned across the small space that separated them inside his car, while simultaneously raising a hand to Neji's face to gently take hold of that smooth cheek.

Orochimaru carefully turned Neji's face towards his own; Orochimaru's eyes were half-lidded and a bit glazed, while Neji's were wide and questioning- both heartbeats were thrumming painfully erratic inside their chests, however.

Orochimaru, feeling the better part of his self just getting lost at the close proximity of something so immaculate, gave into his own wish and desire, and slid his eyes shut as he angled Neji's head back to better accept his lips against his own.

Neji's lips were velvety smooth to the touch, and Orochimaru was quite certain he had never tasted anything so pure in his life, as Neji's eyes sleepily closed as well as he lost himself in their light, but firm kiss.

Orochimaru's fingertips on Neji's baby-soft cheek gingerly trailed down to his cute, pointed chin where he lightly took hold of it in between his thumb and forefinger; effectively breaking their bittersweet, first kiss; Orochimaru already yearning for more of those luscious lips against his own the millisecond they were separated.

Orochimaru's eyes were already open and he was graced with the heart-melting sight of Neji dreamily opening his own pale lavender orbs until they were half-lidded as well; his face similar to how he had just woken up from a deep slumber.

Begrudgingly, as the notion happened to run across his computer-like mind that he could very well be sated in life from holding Neji, Orochimaru let his fingers slide off Neji's chin as he backed away from the hazed student to sit properly in his seat once more.

"You better get going, kid," Orochimaru forced the words out, and as carefree-sounding as he could manage…specifically adding 'kid' to the end to poke in a little humor to completely annihilate the strained awkwardness that had somehow formed like a thick fog inside the expensive, Italian automobile.

As if he was snapped out of a coma, Neji shook his head and muttered quickly, "Yeah, sure. Bye now."

And with that, Orochimaru could not even look over to see Neji climb out of his car and stride around it to head up the pavement to his residence hall…he was too busy trying not to think of the wonder that was Neji's lips and how positively…cleansing they felt against his.

Orochimaru unconsciously touched his lips; mentally reprimanding himself for being reduced to a love-struck teenager who swoons from a first kiss when he can attest truthfully and honestly that he had been with the best of the best that the world had ever seen.

Fingers lingering on his lips moved up to his forehead, where Orochimaru proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose to ward of the oncoming headache threatening one side of his head.

Maybe that was his problem all along, though. He had only let himself get with the people who shrouded themselves with falsehoods and crazed standards; meaning nothing about them was genuine at all; people who he was taught to regard as the best.

Maybe the 'best of the best' were never really the best at all.

Maybe…what could fill the inexplicable void in Orochimaru's gilded world…was something truly real; not fake; not pretense like everything and everyone he was used to were- just something so in-your-face and valid that it would seem like something of the complete opposite that Orochimaru should even consider.

Like Neji; pure, undiluted Neji who studied Business Management in college and who could positively ooze sex if he so chose to…but does not, on account of how modest and humble he was.

Orochimaru smiled and dropped his hand from his brow; confidence in his choice and personal feelings renewed as he shifted his baby into drive once again before heading to his own home.

He needed a good night's sleep, indeed.

X

About two weeks later, Neji was walking down one of the local campus roads, awash in the sea of students who were doing the same; passing buildings, benches, gazebos, and a flurry of tall, long-limbed, dark green trees.

In his arms, Neji was carrying his usual Thursday books and supplies; all of which were for his Benefits and Compensation and Organizational Behavior courses; as he kept his eyes more down than up as he walked along the sidewalk almost on auto-pilot to the hall where his next class was-trying to maneuver around the slower walkers in his way.

However, one particular time that Neji lifted his gaze, as he sensed he would have to walk around some more people he was approaching, an upcoming inner-city bus traveling down the road caught his attention; partially because it was so loud.

Hence the school zone, the local bus was moving excruciatingly slow, making Neji mentally count how many times the poor driver kept having to shift gears to maintain such a slow speed and accomodate his multiple stops at crosswalks.

When the bus was virtually right next to Neji on the road, the pale-eyed young man could not help but spare a glance at the large, noisy public transportation vehicle, and was instantly in shock as soon as he did.

On the side of the bus, taking up the entire expanse of the wide area…was his picture.

Neji stopped walking; mouth left hanging open as he had plenty of time to check and recheck the image plastered all over the side of the slow-moving vehicle, but there was no mistaking it.

Milky, half-lidded lavender eyes; sopping coffee-brown hair; and glitter all over alabaster skin, taut with hard muscle which was only covered in unzipped, unnecessarily tight black pants. His laid back pose and half-lidded eyes virtually screamed a teasing 'you know you want this' look and feel to the professional picture.

Neji blinked at the picture to the side of him and was suddenly hit with all the memories of that day with Orochimaru in the studio, and the people with their never-ending glitter obsession, and how he still had those pants folded up in his drawer!

Someone bumped into Neji's shoulder as the passed him from behind, but the stunned, unmoving man could barely even register that it had happened as he could only gape wide-eyed at such a wicked picture of himself… on a public bus, no less.

Neji gulped as he realized that this meant countless other people had seen him like this now, too. The notion scared him as much as it thrilled him. Who would ever suspect the quiet bookworm Hyuuga Neji of being so deliciously sensual? No one. Neji gulped again, but it was to keep himself from laughing out loud at his own absurdities; making him feel like he had a secret…and he liked it.

Making himself look at something else, Neji quickly; before he could not see the bus anymore; read the caption printed in big white letter below his own blown-up photograph. It read: Vogue Gioiello December 2008.

Neji dropped his books; immediately squatting down to pick up the now opened up textbooks at his feet once he heard the unsettling sound of them dropping on hard concrete.

"Oh my God, my picture is going to be on a cover of an Italian magazine!?" Neji whispered excitedly, unbelievingly to his books as he rearranged them back in his arms; shifting his eyesight to make sure no one heard that.

Neji wanted to shout for joy, do something, anything to get out his ultimate feelings of triumph and crazy accomplishment, but refrained from doing anything other than smiling as he began moving along with the crowd again.

Oh, if only other people knew; they could share in his enthusiasm.

Wait…one person did know.

Screw the next class.

With that same thought process, more or less, Neji turned on his heel to head back to his dorm…he needed to make an important call.

Jetting through the masses of chatting college kids, Neji hustled back to his residence hall; smiling the whole way; until he was all the way back in his room.

Neji closed the door to his small but cozy dorm room and dropped his books and supplies on his cheap, sand-colored work desk located too closely to his black and white colored bed; whipping out his cell phone once his hands were free.

Orochimaru's business card had been laying flat on top of his desk for the past two weeks, as Neji just could not bring himself to call the man until now. A few times during all this time, Neji would not have minded if they had gotten together for another cup of coffee, as Orochimaru had offered, but now he had something really interesting to talk about with the mysterious man.

After heaving a calming, thoughtful sigh, the number was dialed and Neji could feel those same, familiar butterflies going to town inside his stomach once again.

X

Orochimaru snarled into his red silk pillows, nuzzling his face deeper into the soft, sleep-inviting material in a desperate attempt to drown out the noise of his phone ringing and continue snoozing.

Ring. Ring.

"I swear to God, Kabuto…you are so fired now…" Orochimaru said groggily as he madly flung himself out of bed; fueled with the motivation of being able to fire Kabuto at last; to go answer his annoying, sleep-robbing phone.

Unfortunately for Orochimaru, the phone was not on his bedside table as it normally was, as it was currently located in his pants' pocket, which was on the floor a little ways away from the bed.

Ring. Ring.

"Damn it all…fired, so fired…" Orochimaru remarked as he had to bend his tired body over to scoop his still ringing phone from his previously discarded blue jeans.

Standing upright with phone in tow, Orochimaru hastily flung the device open and rudely said, "Yes?"

"Hey, is this Orochimaru?" the other person on the line asked; a thick, male's voice that Orochimaru placed right away…already feeling sort of off-balance and nervous despite how sleepy he still was.

"Yes, this is Orochimaru speaking. Who may I ask is calling?" Orochimaru tried his best to muscle through the 'just-got-up' tone that was clearly evident in his voice, as he already knew the answer to his own question…but he just wanted to hear Neji say it.

"This is Neji. How are you?" Neji replied, a smile turning his words a little more high pitched and friendlier.

Orochimaru smiled as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand; vivid memories of the dark-haired, pale-eyed male already filling his mind and making his rude awakening seem a lot more worth it.

"Better now, "Orochimaru replied coolly, "But, how are you doing, Neji? It's been a little while…"

"That's good to hear," Neji replied; not quite catching the reference to that it was his call that made Orochimaru consider himself doing better, "And I am doing very well! In fact, I just had to call you because of what I saw just a moment ago!"

Orochimaru licked his dry lips as he lazily sat down on the edge of his large bed to continue the conversation a little more comfortably.

"Oh? And what was that?" Orochimaru asked cheekily, as he already had a pretty good idea of what Neji was referring to-as his pictures usually began making the rounds on domestic magazine headlines and promotion materials within two weeks of the shooting.

"I saw my picture! It was the picture you took of me, and it was on a side of a bus that said it is going to be the cover of an Italian magazine next month!!" Neji practically shouted on the other end of the line in all his pent-up excitement and rashness.

Orochimaru smirked at Neji's gleefulness; finding it endearing and cute that the snowy-eyed young man just thought something so trivial to him was just so epic.

"I know; the picture was released only a few days after your shoot. It was only a matter of time before Giuseppe Gabrielli of Vogue Gioiello called me up and bought it to use for their December issue cover," Orochimaru explained happily and very matter-of-factly to the hyper boy.

"Oh man, it's so awesome. I was in total shock when I first saw it," Neji said with a hearty laugh; positively melting Orochimaru on the other line.

Suddenly, Orochimaru remembered something- the business party that was going to be held downtown tonight amongst his employees and a bunch of other people in the industry. He had previously considered bringing Neji, but up until now, he had been at the mercy of Neji calling him, as he was not left with any of Neji's contact information two weeks ago.

This was perfect. Orochimaru did want to seize this opportunity to spend more time with the breath-taking male, as well as have a chance to show him off a bit…maybe he could pick up some more work while he was rubbing elbows with more of his kind of people.

"Well, if you are quite over your shock, how about you accompany me to a party tonight to celebrate?" Orochimaru asked before moving his chest out in such a way that he knew would give his upper back a good 'pop' so he could move around better and work out his sleep-induced kinks.

"A party? Tonight?" Neji asked; sounded a bit worried-which he was seeing as how tonight was a school night and he had class in the morning.

Orochimaru kept quiet as he figured Neji was taking a moment to mentally going over his To Do list; seeing if he could cleanly get away with this sudden obligation.

Orochimaru hoped to Heaven that he would.

"Sounds good. What time will you pick me up?" Neji said; ultimately deciding that he actually did want to celebrate his good news, as well as see Orochimaru again.

He had been wanting to for some now, so this was actually turning out to be just what he had been secretly wishing for.

Orochimaru pulled the phone away from his ear as he smiled and silently fisted the air above his head in victory; immediately snapping his arm back down to his lap to regain composure and image.

Not only did he now have his chance to see Neji again, he was going to have to pick him up and; inevitably; drop him off. Orochimaru's mind worked very simply, overall, and the basic formula that was taking place was something along the lines of how Orochimaru knew he loved his car, he knew he liked Neji…so Neji in his car was just a dream come true, really.

"I'll pick you up around 7:30p.m.," Orochimaru said calmly, despite just having an excited, flip-out moment, "and Neji…?"

"Yeah, Orochimaru?" Neji asked, still smiling at the recent developments and additions to his notoriously bland day.

Orochimaru's smile turned a bit wicked, as he purposefully decided to end their conversation with a little…food for thought to the boy.

"….be sure to wear those pants again," Orochimaru purred into the phone; instantly making Neji blush a deep crimson.

"Uh…sure, no…problem," Neji replied a little embarrassed before quickly adding, "I'll see you around 7:30p.m., then. Good-bye Orochimaru."

"Good-bye, Neji," Orochimaru said before flipping his cell phone closed with a relieved sigh.

Tossing the phone over his shoulder so it bounced on the ruffled bed behind him, Orochimaru brought his hand up to the back of his neck and gave it a good squeeze; rolling his head from side to side as he did to further stretch out his bunched-up muscles and nerves.

Suddenly, his large, lavish penthouse seemed so eerily quiet and void without having Neji's rich, warm voice singing in his ears.

Orochimaru was made painfully aware of his deep scarlet, black, and white decorated bedroom just seemed so empty with him being all by himself. Beyond this room was the living room, the long hallway, the kitchen, etc. All of it was specifically decorated by Orochimaru himself; every square foot of his oversized, extremely luxurious penthouse was just as eccentric as him-color schemes and designs almost working out like pieces of well-construed art by some modern painter flourished throughout the abode.

Orochimaru had sank a lot of time, energy, and money into getting this place exactly the way he wanted it, even if it meant waiting for six weeks for the French armoire that was currently in his bedroom to be delivered from Versailles.

Despite all these facts still standing, Orochimaru could not help but consider it all worthless at the moment.

Over the years, he had unconsciously surrounded himself with the most expensive items, treatments, and standards until that kind of prestige was just what he expected from everything else; dimming down his senses to anything 'less' than that. However, Orochimaru had realized, despite it only being the tiniest of feelings at the time, the moment he met Neji; who was so beautifully unblemished with anything gilded and impure; that all of that meant nothing…he was still alone-all alone with his expensive items and nothing more.

Neji had changed that - had changed his world, the moment Orochimaru laid eyes on him. And now, that feeling of yearning; being equally matching with feelings of simple self-pity; were clearer to him more than ever…now that he was back to being by himself in his home again.

Orochimaru let his hand fall back into his lap before sighing as he made to stand up; deciding that he needed to start getting ready for his day's obligations and whatnot- can't just brood forever.

Coffee needed to get made; bed needed to be fixed; clothes needed to get picked and laid out; people and clients needed to be called…and Orochimaru needed to shower off the glitter on his skin before seeing his wonderful Neji.

X

"_Please allow me to introduce myself; I'm a man of wealth and taste. I've been around for a long, long year- stole many man's soul and faith. I was around when Jesus Christ had his moment of doubt and pain. Made damn sure the Pilate washed his hands; sealed his fate. Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name. But, what's puzzling you is the nature of my game."_ –_**Sympathy for the Devil**_, the Rolling Stones

_Another A/N_: More on the way…working on it now, actually. Leave a review if you please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Neji paced the area of the lobby on the first floor of his residence hall nervously. After his conversation with Orochimaru, Neji had completed his homework in record time; only half caring for once in his life if his answers were truly correct; and had actually been ready for a long time, due to all his haste and nervous rush.

It was currently 7:26p.m and Orochimaru was due to pick him up any minute; the closer the time got to being the stated 7:30p.m, the more Neji felt his insides twist and knot in the most excruciating way. He was not sure what he had even agreed to- all he knew that it involved seeing Orochimaru again, so he was readily on board to go along with it.

Neji sighed for the umpteenth time as he surveyed the darkened street outside beyond the large, glass double doors of the entrance.

Nothing yet.

Neji felt like throwing up he was so panicky about going to a party with Orochimaru. Dozens of terrifying questions had been plaguing his mind ever since he had hung up his phone with the famous photographer, such as: What would it be like? What would he have to talk about with anyone? Were there going to be anyone around his age? And most importantly, was he dressed okay?

Utilizing the reflective glass from the doors once again, Neji checked himself out for a final time to make sure he still looked the same he did five minutes ago.

Neji was wearing the same black pants that he had worn for his photo shoot; as per Orochimaru's request, which still hung dangerously low on his lithe hips as well as hugged his ass and thighs quite remarkably. Being fresh out of white shirts, Neji had chosen to wear a dark blue, long sleeved silk shirt, which he kept the first couple of buttons undone, as well as with the cuffs so they may flap freely around his wrists.

Neji's favorite necklace was in place around his exposed neck; a small, simple, silver chain on which the end was a little, curvy, odd-looking leaf design.

To top of his look, as well as to add a little something extra, Neji had also decided for the special night to wear his hair up in a high ponytail with two, semi-thick strands hanging down on either side of his face.

Past his own reflection in the glass door, Neji suddenly spotted an unmistakable car stop on the street, right in front of the entrance; its Italian make and model, as sleek and magnificent as ever, roaring in all its tamed fury as it was forced to cease acceleration- like a wild animal being made to calm down.

Neji gave his pocket a quick pat to make sure his room key was still in there before bolting past the double doors; out into the blue-black of night; and up to the most flamboyant of chariots he could have every imagined- thoughts and anticipation of Orochimaru were at an all-time high from the abrupt arrival.

Orochimaru had watched Neji as he made his way down the paved path to his car; his golden eyes widening drastically at the totally alluring sight that was suddenly sitting right next to him before he had even blinked.

Orochimaru felt his groin tighten and become a bit uncomfortable as he was still dumbly staring at Neji; words not being able to come out of his mouth right away since his mind was instantly filled with too many thoughts of every, little thing that he wanted to do to him right then and there.

Everything about him positively dripped sex; the way his slender neck was exposed since his beautiful hair was pulled up; the way his shirt was just slightly opened at the top-giving Orochimaru just a teasing glimpse of Neji's perfect collarbone; the way that Neji's broad shoulders made his shirt be pulled taut across his chest and arms- inviting anyone who would look at him to know that he was as enticingly sculpted as a young, Greek god.

Orochimaru licked his dry lips and cleared his throat before speaking; clearly missing that Neji had said 'hello' to him when he was lost in his daze, "Hey, it's good seeing you again. You look really great, Neji. Are you ready to go?"

Orochimaru wanted desperately to have told him that he had missed him during these past two weeks, but did not dare mutter a word about it as he was not entirely sure that Neji would be too thrilled about hearing something so intimate like that.

"Thank you, "Neji blushed and gave small, shy smile, "You look very nice as well…and yes, I am ready."

Neji was a little more covert in the way he had checked out Orochimaru and his choice evening attire, as he had forced himself to say 'hello' immediately upon entering the automobile so Orochimaru would have to answer back, which allowed him time to gape.

Orochimaru had chosen to wear slim, black suit slacks with a white, long-sleeved shirt and a flat black vest over it; everything fitting him like a second skin by how it contoured to his specific shape so well. No jacket; just the business suit vest which perfectly accentuated his long, lean form and the broad planes of his chest and shoulders. As usual with all long-sleeved tops he wore, Orochimaru had rolled up his sleeves to his forearms…a habit.

The last thing Neji noticed about Orochimaru, was that, unlike the time he had met him, Orochimaru was wearing his hair down; leaving his raven's wing, midnight black hair to fall down his shoulders with a few strands brushed in front of his face; just taunting whomever looked at him with how almost artistic it looked against his alabaster skin.

Neji swallowed hard upon looking at something so gracefully sexy; his look was aristocratic in its own way, but with a hint of something darker. Neji loved it.

Orochimaru smiled at Neji's blush; loving it always, even though he was mentally picturing Neji without that silk shirt on; posing for him again in just those pants before crawling up to him on all fours, begging for his sex.

"Good. Well, I guess we should get going, then," Orochimaru managed to say even though he was fighting off a massive erection at the moment- he could still imagine how smoothly that shirt of his would just fall off his shoulders; revealing all that porcelain skin to him and his whims. He wanted to taste that skin so badly, it was almost unbearable, but he forced himself to calm down since he had to drive and hopefully get them there in one piece.

Throughout the drive, Neji was glued to watching everything that they sped by from his window. The solitary college student did not go downtown often, so the few times that he did, it always felt like he was there for the first time. Oddly-shaped skyscrapers and office buildings lined the wide, busy streets as they drove through the cluttered, hectic district; people on the sidewalks often gasping and ogling their ride.

Orochimaru had been stealing small, appreciative glances at Neji the entire drive; just watching as his companion was taking in all the sights and sounds that came with such a highly populated downtown area; where neon colors and shapes overlapped each other and was crammed into every nook and cranny for the many streetwalkers to be distracted, captivating by.

One particular time Orochimaru looked over at Neji, he caught his pale-eyed beauty sudden sigh miserably, the smile that was once there turning into a sorrowful frown.

"What's wrong?" Orochimaru suddenly found himself asking- the thought immediately registering that he did not ever ask anyone else what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing…I just…."Neji trailed off, as if searching for the best way to accurately describe what he was feeling, "I just see these office buildings, and I can't help but wonder…is that all I'm destined for? To slave away in some corporate office like everyone else- never knowing anything else besides what's within my own, four walls?"

The tone with which Neji spoke troubled Orochimaru- it was so sad, mournful. Orochimaru swallowed the lump that had mysteriously formed in the back of his throat, as he was not entirely sure what to say to the disheartened boy. It did seem terrible, what Neji had described, but Orochimaru knew that if he had it his way, Neji would not ever have to worry about work again.

"That's not all you're destined for, Neji," Orochimaru suddenly blurted out before he could think twice; "…you should not have to be caged up like that."

At that, Neji cast a surprised yet thankful gaze at Orochimaru's profile; his expression changing to that of gratefulness as he smiled.

"Thank you, Orochimaru," Neji said a little shyly as he blushed hotly again.

"Anytime," Orochimaru regarded Neji truthfully, "It looks like we're here."

Neji's eyes were instantly peering out of his window again as they slowly maneuvered around the semi-circle which directed special guests up to the red carpet walkway in front of the large, white-brick hotel.

Neji was in a little bit of shock from all the ritzy-ness that was definitely in full swing for their party, as red uniform-wearing doormen eagerly ran up to Orochimaru's car upon him parking at the front for valet service at an escort.

Before Neji knew entirely what was happening, he was being helped out of the Lambo by a hotel employee and Orochimaru was instantly at his side, smiling and gesturing with his hand for him to follow his lead.

The pair of them proceeded up the red carpet and into the lavish hotel that Neji had not even heard of, the Conrad; Orochimaru smiling at the other well-dressed guests making their way past the glass and gold double doors while Neji was pretty sure his mouth was open as he just gaped at the situation.

Once inside, Neji's mind was instantly in overdrive as he was surrounded by red, cream, and gold décor everywhere; the color scheme of the large rugs, and long drapes that hung from the inner second story level above them, while spotless , golden lamps illuminated the way around the lobby; adding a pure white to all the royal-eqsue texture and taste.

"Like it?" Orochimaru suddenly chimed with a smile and a chuckle from Neji's side.

"…yep," Neji muttered, his mind elsewhere.

Orochimaru laughed before extending his elbow gentlemanly for Neji to take, "Then you are really going to love where the party is being held…"

Neji quickly looped his arm in Orochimaru's so he may be guided and 'claimed' so he did not feel so vulnerable and exposed.

Orochimaru, with Neji in tow now, led them to the gold and white elevator and pushed the 'up' botton; Neji not thinking too much at it at the time…he was too busy feeling worlds more comfortable now that Orochimaru had his arm securely around his own.

Once the unnecessarily huge elevator 'ding'ed and opened up, the two men stepped inside; Neji could not help but notice that Orochimaru pushed the button for the top floor with this free hand.

Arms still locked, the two rose through the floors in perfect silence before Neji decided to ask a question; figuring talking would help calm his nerves.

"So, the uh…the top floor, huh?" Neji said lightheartedly as he scratched the side of his neck with the hand not being occupied by Orochimaru.

The photographer recognized that move- Neji only did it when he was nervous.

Orochimaru smiled and cocked his head to the side cutely before saying playfully, "Not quite. You'll see soon enough, though."

One of Neji's gracefully arched eyebrows rose in confusion, but was immediately dropped upon hearing the elevator chime their arrival.

Orochimaru courteously escorted Neji out and then proceeded to the case of stairs that service men used; not even batting an eye as he began ascending them.

Neji followed obediently, but could not help but say aloud in all his wonderment, "We're going on the roof?!"

Orochimaru stopped briefly at the top of the grey, metal stairs, right in front of the heavy, steel door, and smirked wickedly down at a wide-eyed Neji still clinging to his arm.

No words were said in reply as his smirk had given Neji all the answer he needed before the door was pushed open; Neji's field of vision suddenly engulfed by tons of gorgeous people, elbow to elbow and dancing around the illuminated red-square dance floor that was built into the rooftop.

Those who were not dancing amongst the tightly packed crowd were hanging out in groups of two or three with brightly colored drinks in the hands; laughs and chatter mixed in with music was all that could be heard on top of the large roof that immersed everyone to the slight chill of the towering night sky. The red of the dance floor, some other, white lights here and there, and the silvery glow from the moon overhead were the only things illuminating the lively scene that Neji was suddenly apart of; the colors spotting against the blue velvet of the night quite majestically.

Neji gulped as Orochimaru led him right along through the crowds of people and up to one of the set-up bars that were present at the rear of the party; countless, sparkling glasses and bottles of all kinds of colors and alcohol littered the area on top of and around the bars. Handsome male bartenders eagerly prepared the most elaborate of drinks for their guests; concocting bright green, pink, red, and dark blue mixed drinks- the kind of drinks that taste like candy but strong enough to render a person next to immobile for the next fifteen hours.

Neji could only guess what was in those drinks everyone was sipping; probably the most expensive liquors that he had would never be able to afford.

Hard, fast, techno music blared from large, mega-watt speakers that were set up strategically around the four corners of the entire perimeter- making everyone dancing look like one living, breathing creature that could not be kept steady for one second- they just had to keep up with the music as well as everyone else in their thrive for escape.

Neji was entranced by all the high-class activities going on all around him; everything the men and women were wearing positively screamed the fact that they all had that kind of money to blow on the most unconventional and expensive clothing, the service of the finest alcohols was not to be taken lightly; the entire event was just a glamorous spectacle to the rather simple-minded college student.

During Neji's moment of being completely awestruck at everything, Orochimaru had already ordered them a couple of neon green drinks, which he handed Neji his once it was prepared.

Neji somewhat came back to earth once he had a cool drink in his hand, but eyed the glowing green liquid curiously before raising his head to Orochimaru and asking, "What is it?"

"A Bullfrog," Orochimaru offered plainly, "try it." He sipped his own.

Seeing Orochimaru sip it without any horrible retaliation that strong liquor often begets its drinkers, Neji lifted his drink to his lips and took a small, careful sip.

"Sweethearts, it tastes just like Sweethearts!" Neji praised loudly so Orochimaru could hear him over the music and bustling; an approving smile on his face before he took another, bigger sip of his drink.

Orochimaru smiled and nodded his amused agreement to his companion before taking another drink of his own.

Within no time at all, as the Bullfrog was quite easy to drink, Neji had finished his before Orochimaru was half way through with his own; already ordering another one from the bartender behind him.

Tearing his gaze away from Neji for a moment to survey the crowd, Orochimaru spotted a few people, men and women alike, casually staring at Neji as he was leaning over the bar to speak with the bartender.

Orochimaru grimaced at the others; firmly deciding with himself that should anyone touch Neji tonight, he was going to throw them off the roof. That would teach them for laying their filthy, unworthy hands on his most precious person.

Also catching his attention, he suddenly saw a few of his employees walking up to him from the around the dancing mob.

The tall, handsome male dressed similarly to Neji, with short, silver hair and purple lipstick was Sakon- one if his set design coordinators; and the female, Tayuya, was one of the make-up artists with long, red hair, and was currently wearing a small, strapless black dress that would make even the most scandalous of people blush.

As soon as the pair approached, they politely said 'hello' to Orochimaru and Neji, who was already finishing his second drink of the night, and proceeded to chat quite casually, but carefully with their employer…mostly about the next shoot which was scheduled to take place a few days.

"I'm going to go dance," Neji suddenly purred into Orochimaru's ear, causing him to shiver from such a startlingly close proximity.

Before he could say anything to his tipsy, pale-eyed angel that looked like he could seduce the most adamant of holy men, Neji was already walking away from him and toward the crowded dance floor- another drink, this one bright blue, in hand.

Orochimaru knew that Sakon and Tayuya were speaking to him, and that it probably was about something important, but he could not concentrate on what they were saying…he was too busy watching Neji swing his hips and raise his hands over his head to the music.

Neji was surrounded closely the minute he even approached the dance floor; almost like he was immediately initiated with the 'dancers' of the party as nicely dressed people starting pulling him close and pressing their bodies together as they moved.

Neji let himself get pulled by whoever wanted to dance next to him as much as they pleased while he only concerned himself with provocatively swaying his body with the entrancing beats and rhythms of the loud music; pausing only briefly from time to time to sip more of his mixed drink.

Orochimaru felt everything else going on around him just sort of fade to a dull nothingness as his eyes were glued to the delicious view about twenty feet away from him- Neji practically letting the music make love to him as he worked his body much like that of a coiling snake as he tilted his head back, his luscious lips parted to receive more air, and arched his back gracefully.

Again, Neji downed the last of his drink; licking his tantalizing lips after he had lowered the empty glass from his mouth; and proceeded to dance even more rigorously; blending in perfectly with everyone else as he got pulled deeper and deeper towards the middle of the mob; obscuring Orochimuru's view a bit.

However, Orochimaru was able to clearly see some man in a red, long sleeved shirt and short, blonde, spiky hair suddenly walk right up to a still dancing Neji with two, pink drinks in his hands; little umbrellas decorating the tops.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as a sort of freezing shock rippled through him as he just stood and watched the tall, handsome blonde hand Neji one of those drinks, clink it against it own glass in 'cheers', and both of them tip the drinks back.

While the red-clad new-comer only took a hearty gulp of his drink, Neji practically inhaled his own, completely finishing it in one breath…which made the blonde smile and instantly take away and set aside his glass.

The moment Orochimaru saw the red-wearing bastard wrap his arms around Neji from behind and tuck his head low, no doubt to whisper something in Neji's ear, Orochimaru felt his shock turn to an outrageous, blinding rage; red-hot anger tunneling his vision and making his teeth unconsciously grit together.

In the next instant, Orochimaru was pushing and shoving his way through the thick mob of people standing between him and Neji- his anger hitting an all-time high once he saw the brute's smile grow even wider as Neji's eyebrows knit together in distress and tried to pry the man's arms off of him, but to no avail as the man kept squeezing him.

Before allowing himself any time to calm down and collect his thoughts, Orochimaru was suddenly right up in the man's tanned face, glaring daggers of ice at him while he violently tore his arms off from around Neji.

Upon being released, Neji quickly ducked behind Orochimaru, lightly taking hold of the back of his vest with shaking hands.

"Hey! What's your prob…" was all the red-shirted man could get out before Orochimaru swiftly threw a strong right hook at him; hitting him square in his nose which instantly starting oozing blood as the blonde staggered back from the impact.

Neji's hazed eyes widened upon seeing Orochimaru just knock the man on his ass without even so much as a word; his grip on Orochimaru's vest became a little tighter; prompting Orochimaru to slowly turn around to face his beautiful muse.

Despite everyone else at the party only stopping their activities for a brief moment to cast a half-interested eye to the scene, things were back to normal in no time- the rich and famous too caught up in their own worlds to truly care about what was happening to the others.

Neji peered up at Orochimaru, noticing how his unique, golden eyes had softened greatly as they now were a little down-turned, as if apologetically and concerned.

"Let's get out of here," Orochimaru said plainly before gently taking hold of Neji's hand and leading him off the dance floor and towards the door that they had came in from.

Neji had to lean heavily on Orochimaru as the descended the stairs; one of his arms finding its way over Orochimaru's shoulders as the black-haired man held onto him to prevent him from falling.

Once the pair had safely made it down the stairs and was once again in the hotel's elevator going down, Neji was comfortably leaning against Orochimaru's chest; burying his face in the smooth fabric of his clothes while one hand gingerly clutched at the material while the other one was kept flat against Orochimaru's chest.

The moment that Neji had sloppily pressed his body up against Orochimaru's; possibly for support; the photographer had wrapped his arms around Neji is loose, low hug where he rested his wrists on Neji's hips and folded his hands together-every bit appreciative of having Neji this close to him.

Neji breathed in Orochimaru's scent; noticing how he smelled of a light, sweet cinnamon that tickled his nose and placed pleasant recollections in his somewhat jumbled mind.

Neji was not entirely drunk; one more drink, and at the rate that he had been drinking them; would have ensured a complete state of inebriation for Neji, but that was not the case.

Orochimaru was positively melting from having Neji nuzzling even further against him; practically adhering his smaller body to Orochimaru's longer, taller, leaner one- making the photographer notice how great it felt to have those solid planes of muscle and flesh against his own body.

Orochimaru could not help but look down at the pure, gorgeous man in his arms, clinging to him, loving his presence, before he freed a hand from around Neji's back and brought it between them to carefully tilt Neji's head up to face him.

Half-lidded, lavender crystal eyes looked up to meet gentle, golden orbs and a small, worried smile.

"Are you alright, Neji?" Orochimaru asked quietly, genuinely concerned about the young, college student that still had one of his hands lightly fisted in the front if his black vest.

"Yes…just a little drunk- that's all," Neji explained softly but solidly to his older, dark-haired companion; instantly making them both smile at each other; at the situation.

Orochimaru; feeling a bit braver from now knowing that Neji was not completely smashed and was still acting like this towards him; lightly ran his hand that was holding Neji's chin across his cheek and raked his fingers through that long, coffee-brown mane; brushing it back away from his face.

"Good," Orochimaru said solemnly; his answer also meaning that he was glad that Neji was not harmed by that other man, "…and I'm sorry about what happened."

Orochimaru could not help but feel guilty about Neji's unpleasant encounter with that man- coming to the party was his idea in the first place. He never wanted to see that panicked, desperate expression on Neji's angelic face again.

Neji's lowered eyes immediately shot back up to search Orochimaru's gaze- Orochimaru's face expressing his mental self-reprimanding while Neji's only showed surprise at his apology.

"It's okay- it wasn't your fault…in fact," Neji said as he laid his head back down on Orochimaru's chest, "…I really appreciate what you did for me."

Before Orochimaru could say anything else on the matter, the elevator 'ding'ed once more, signaling their arrival on the ground floor.

Neji reluctantly pulled away from Orochimaru so he could stand next to him as they walked out of the elevator and into the main lobby again; the hotel employees careful not to look at them for too long, as they knew it could mean their jobs with the right complaints from the right people.

Protectively, affectionately, Orochimaru kept his hands on Neji's shoulders as they walked side-by-side towards the golden and glass doorway; a valet had already left to fetch his Lamborghini Diablo SV for him upon seeing Orochimaru step out of the elevator.

The Italian car growled to a stop right in front of their path just as the two approached the street, feeling the drastically chilly air as they were not part of some close-knit crowd anymore; the nervous valet hastily getting out of the vehicle and out of Orochimaru's way as they passed each other.

Neji got inside Orochimaru's car surprisingly easily and without any help, and sighed in relief once he was comfortable in the soft, black leather of the bucket seat- his entire body just lying lax with his head fully back against the small headrest. He looked like he could go to sleep right then and there.

Orochimaru sat down next to him and looked over the sprawled-out form sitting in his passenger seat as he placed both hands on the steering wheel; fully intent on getting the both of them far away from there and fast. At the moment, however, he was simply content on watching Neji breathe; the gentle rises and dips of his chest as Neji's face looked so serene and peaceful with his eyes closed and lips parted only a tiny bit.

Quirking up his lips in a half-smirk at such a soul-calming view; almost like watching an angel sleep; Orochimaru then focused his eyes on his task and pulled his car out on the city street to head home.

Orochimaru did not live too far from the hotel they had been at, as his penthouse suite was located downtown as well, and he did, much to his personal fancy; recognize that Neji could possible need some looking-after tonight with the way he was so easily out of it.

The downtown atmosphere had darkened down since the last time they had driven through it; as it was much later now, which meant that many lights from signs and neon were no longer there. Only few people were still on the streets, scattered here and there as they walked leisurely, as opposed to how frantic and rushed the packs of people had moved about earlier. The drive from the Conrad to Orochimaru's home was actually quite refreshing and peaceful, with the only noises currently being the marvelous purrs from his baby's powerful engine as they glided through the area.

Suddenly, Orochimaru glanced over at Neji upon hearing his angel stir a bit before sitting upright in his seat and rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes- beautiful eyes that were searching the passing scenery for anything familiar.

"Feeling any better?" Orochimaru asked with a bit of an amused smirk at his groggy, sobering companion.

Neji brought the same hand up to scratch the back of his neck before raising it even higher to pull out his hair tie from his hair; dark brown tresses instantly cascading down his back and shoulders and curtaining his face from Orochimaru's view.

"Yes, thank you. I don't feel so…detached anymore, "Neji reported dryly as he combed his hair with his fingers for a moment; setting his long mane back in place to frame around his face, instead of all over the place, and drop neatly down his back.

Neji purposefully did not ask where they were going, as he already could guess that they were heading to Orochimaru's home- the utter decadence of the surrounding downtown area clearly pointing out to Neji that they were no where near his old-fashioned-type campus.

Surprisingly, Neji was absolutely fine with going to Orochimaru's; as he was rather curious to see where and how the glamorous man lived…as well as curious about what might become of them spending more time together at his abode.

After a few more minutes of coasting through the bleak night, Neji felt the car slowly come to stop; a semi-comfortable silence still remaining between the two, but Neji knew that they had arrived.

Orochimaru spared Neji a solid glance before exiting his vehicle; the look telling Neji to stay put until Orochimaru could help him out of his seat- so Neji did just that and waited until Orochimaru walked around to his side, opened the door for him and held out an extended, thoughtful hand.

Neji took it instantly and was carefully lifted out of the low-riding, lavish automobile; fingers interlacing with one another as soon as both were standing upright and ready to head into the white-stoned, multiple-story hotel that had almost Roman-looking pillars lined up in the front.

This hotel looked a little similar to the Conrad; in terms of size and expanse, but differed by having a more modern feel and tone to it; with bold color schemes and artwork everywhere; opposed to the Conrad's almost majestic, gold-laden, ballroom sort of feel.

The walls were kept white, with only a few, strategically colored walls of red, peach, and an off-yellow to add a blatant mesh of solid color to draw attention and ambience, which made Neji feel like he was actually in one of the contemporary pieces of art decorated the lobby area.

Within moments, the two had crossed the lobby; Orochimaru not even bothering to ask the employees at the front desk if he had any messages; and were, once again, going all the way up to the top floor- reserved only for the penthouse suite- by means of elevator.

The soft hum of the elevator was soothing to the two who both felt like they had escaped an entirely other world to be together such as they were; as they continued to hold hands without even truly recognizing it.

"This place is nice," Neji commented about Orochimaru's place of residence; the low sound of his voice somewhat bringing them both back to earth.

"Fitting for a photographer, don't you think?" Orochimaru joked lightheartedly; instantly feeling any remaining tension left in him dissipate upon seeing Neji smile from his reply.

"It does fit you, Orochimaru," Neji agreed solidly, cocking his head to the side slightly to cast his warm smile and gaze on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru felt his heart give a little jump inside his chest upon seeing Neji smile so invitingly at him like that. Again, he loved it, because, again, it was so unbelievably new to him, as all the other men and women he had slept with had purely been due to a temporary physical attraction and nothing more. With Neji, however, Orochimaru could feel his pulse quicken just from seeing the stunning, handsome boy just smile at him.

The elevator opened it doors upon reading the top floor; the two quickly stepping out of the large, just as artsy space to make their way down the white-walled, scarcely-lit hallway that sported just as many paintings; of all kinds of eras and styles; as the lobby downstairs.

Orochimaru watched, amused, as Neji almost broke off their handhold multiple times from speeding up a little to stare at some of the paintings, or from lagging behind to continue doing so.

Orochimaru chuckled softly to himself upon realizing that Neji was just as fascinated by all the surrounding art as he was; which just so happened to have been the key factor in Orochimaru's decision in choosing this place as his home- the Sofitel Metropole.

With a routine flick of his wrist, Orochimaru's keycard was swiped by the mechanized door lock on the left of the two, double doors to his penthouse.

The red light turned green; signaling that it had been unlocked; and Orochimaru twisted one of the long, curvy, French doorhandles to open the door to his home.

The whole time, Neji had been holding his breath; his nerves somewhat overriding his drink-induced haze as he stood obediently by Orochimaru's side while the door was opened for him.

Once the door was fully pulled open, Neji slowly, cautiously walked into the penthouse; immediately feeling blown away just by how spacious it truly was- he would have never guessed it from the outside.

Pristine, white walls on either side of him gave way to the huge, open area in the middle; lowered from the few steps up the doorway spot; that was occupied by a black, suade couch and loveseat, a gigantic television in front of the furniture, and white pillars everywhere.

Neji blinked and refocused his vision beyond the lowered level that could be called Orochimaru's living room; as there were huge, sliding glass doors that led out to the balcony that overlooked the downtown area.

This place was magificent.

"Just make yourself at home, Neji," Orochimaru suddenly said from next to Neji; gently letting go of the younger man's hand so he could take off his shoes.

Feeling his fingers being let go, Neji quickly followed suit and kicked off his own shoes by the door and walked behind Orochimaru as the black-haired photographer casually made a left after descending the steps.

Neji purposefully walked slower than Orochimaru to take in all the calming, open atmosphere that the penthouse allowed, as well as the few, real-life photo pictures hung on the smooth walls.

Most were black and grey; of nature, buildings, models; but then there were some that were in the most brilliant of color- totally obscure images and nonsensical things that were decorated in the most eye-catching of hues and combinations. Neji felt like he would have to stare at them for hours until he had finally recognized everything about them.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink perhaps? No alcohol, though," Orochimaru said from his enclosed kitchen that featured a small snack bar and island to boot.

Contrasting greatly to the overall whiteness of the residence, things around the kitchen were mostly black, such as appliances, tabletops and kitchenware. Neji was quite impressed- it looked like a lot of time and patience went into customizing this place.

Neji chuckled at Orochimaru's ban of any more alcohol as he took a seat on one of the barstools, "Oh, I don't think you have to worry about me drinking any more liquor tonight, Oro."

Neji suddenly gasped and placed a hand over his mouth- embarrassed and a little worried about having given Orochimaru an affectionate nickname like that.

Orochimaru secretly blushed once he heard Neji call him 'Oro', but hid it well as he pulled a hand through his long, mindight tresses and replied honestly, cheerfully, "So I'm 'Oro' now, eh? I think I like it…but only from you."

That made Neji blush, and he did not hide it well as his hand came up to scratch the side of his neck- Orochimaru's eyes becoming intense, demanding.

Orochimaru smiled and leaned a little more over the counter to repeat his earlier offer to the beautiful, blushing boy.

"So, what'll it be? I can make you some coffee if you'd like, or would you prefer something else?" Orochimaru practically purred his statements, enjoying Neji's heated, adorable blush that tinted his cheeks.

"Um, coffee's fine. Thank you," Neji replied, his voice wavering a bit from being feeling a bit 'under the microscope.'

Orochimaru offered another warm, playful smile before turning around and preparing coffee for the both of them- Neji feeling a bit relieved to be granted a break from such a gripping gaze that was Orochimaru's eyes on him.

As the rich, musky smell of brewing coffee suddenly filled the room, Neji suddenly felt the need to comment on the house…how could he not, with the way it looked.

"Your place is amazing. It's so..." Neji inhaled some air through his nose as he searched for the right words- only one seeming to perfectly fit, "free."

Neji looked over his shoulder at the spacious penthouse; noting how big the balcony truly was; how grand all the opened-up rooms were, as on the other side of the middle living room was a large corridor that led to the bedroom and bathrooms- all of it in plain sight from across the distance.

"I thought so, too. So, now here I am," Orochimaru regarded Neji's comment as he turned back around to face the pale-eyed man with two, steaming mugs of coffee in his hands; placing one in front of his guest.

"Thanks…Oro," Neji could not help but add Orochimaru's new nickname, as he was feeling a bit...playful; be it the last of the alcohol coursing through his system or otherwise.

Orochimaru smirked and simply nodded as he sipped from his own mug; just enjoying the view of Neji in his house, sitting across from himat his bar, sipping his coffee, and having his company.

It reminded Orochimaru of the first time they met back at the college coffee shop…when he saw Neji with a muffin in his mouth.

Orochimaru almost blurbed into his coffee from holding back a laugh at the memory.

"So, I was wondering something…"Orochimaru mentioned after a little while of the two of them just drinkng their coffee in a laid-back silence.

Neji's barely tinted orbs were instantly searching his upon such a break in the confortable, understood silence.

"What is it?" Neji inquired before taking another, quick sip.

"I was wondering…if you would come to Tokyo with me," Orochimaru said upon remembering that the business trip was scheduled in a few days. He would absolutely love it if Neji could come with him.

"What? Tokyo?! What do you mean?" Neji blurted, clearly taken off-guard by such a topic of conversation.

"My team and I are scheduled to have another photo shoot in Tokyo in a couple of days," Orochimaru explained calmly to the panicking boy, "I really want you to come with me."

That same hand came up again to scratch the side of his neck as Neji racked his brain to try to understand the situation and come up with a reply.

Orochimaru suddenly set his mug down and folded his arms across the table; his face dead serious as he looked upon Neji. Though his stomach had knotted a bit from not receiving a definite 'yes' right away from Neji, Orochimaru knew what he needed to say- what Neji needed to hear from someone in his life.

"Do you remember what I told you when you told me about how you were worried about rotting away in some office the rest of your life? I told you that you weren't meant for that; you are not one to be caged up. I want you to come to Tokyo with me because I want you to break free of that kind of life," Orochimaru boldly stated, not an ounce of uncertainty in his velvety voice that seemed to reverberate throughout the room.

Neji had stopped drinking his coffee and was just cupping the mug in his hands on the table as he stared at Orochimaru; his mind in a numb overdrive from hearing such words being spoken to him; words of change and difference- all of it from his heart.

"I saw your eyes change when I took those pictures of you, Neji;" Orochimaru continued upon noticing that Neji was not able to speak yet, "You enjoyed it- what you were doing and what was going on. You have so much more to offer, so much more that you could do…and…I want to help you do all of them."

Neji's heart was fluttering wildly inside his heaving chest; thick tears welling up in his eyes as his hands slightly shook against the warm ceramic of his coffee mug. His restrained sobs left his throat feeling clogged and sore, and he knew he could not answer back even if he wanted to.

With that in mind, Neji abruptly stood up from his barstool; the action instantly catching Orochimaru's undivided attention.

Orochimaru initially thought Neji was going to make a mad dash for the door, but in an almost heavenly display, his worries were shattered as Neji quickly rounded the edge of the bar and wrapped his arms around Orochimaru's neck.

Neji could not hold back his tears any longer as he sobbed into Orochimaru's shoulder- the black-haired man carefully standing to his full height to properly hug his weeping angel; the situation saddening and yet humbling him at the same time.

"I'll do it, Oro," Neji managed to say despite the heavy sobs that racked his smaller frame, "I'll go with you."

Orochimaru felt overwhelming, red hot pride and happiness fill his entire being before squeezing Neji tighter against himself, cooeing soft murmurs of how everything will be alright in Neji's hair as he ran his hands up and down Neji's back soothingly.

Neji's hold on him loosened after a moment as his sobs had died down to almost nothing- Orochimaru immediately recognizing that Neji had calmed down, so he released Neji from his embrace and brought both his hands up to gently hold the sides of Neji's face.

Neji sniffed cutely as he looked up at Orochimaru's smiling face and slowly closed his eyes as he felt Orochimaru lightly ran the pads of his thumbs over his cheekbones to wipe away his drying tears.

Overcome with the display of raw emotion from Neji; as Orochimaru figured that no one had ever said those kinds of things to Neji before; Orochimaru kept his hands on Neji's cheeks as he dipped his own head down to place a soft, yet firm kiss to Neji's forehead- the kind of kiss that told Neji that Orochimaru geniunely cared for him.

Neji sighed out the air he had been holding as he welcomed the sugary sweet, adoring attention from Orochimaru- his earlier words still sending shockwaves through his soul as he now felt his body become heavier and lighter at the same time with contentness and a sort of fatigue.

Against Neji's forehead, Orochimaru barely brushed his soft lips against Neji's skin as he whispered somberly, "You have no idea how happy you've just made me."

_Author's Note: _More on the way. Stay tuned, sports fans! …sorry that was so lame.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time__ /Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you / Maybe I'm amazed at the the way you pulled me out of time / Hung me on a line /Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you /Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man / Who's in the middle of something / That he doesn't really understand / Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman / Who could ever help me /Baby won't you help to me understand."_-_**Maybe I'm Amazed**_, Paul McCartney & Wings

**Chapter Three**

Against Neji's forehead, Orochimaru barely brushed his soft lips against Neji's skin as he whispered somberly, "You have no idea how happy you've just made me."

Reacting out of sheer, blind emotion from everything that had previously transpired, Neji stood on his tiptoes and tilted his chin up; Orochimura's soft hands holding his jaw line charming him to do so.

Both men slid their eyes shut as they closed the remaining space between them and pressed their lips together; Neji needing that kind of intimate care and comfort, and Orochimaru every bit as willing to give it to him.

Orochimaru felt his anguish, his loneliness just positively erode away from his soul; making him feel significantly lighter; closer to a better reality; as he gently buried his fingers in Neji's hair to cradle the back of his head as he kissed him.

As soon as Neji felt Orochimaru's long, slender fingers comb through his dark brown hair, Neji parted his luscious lips for Orochimaru to deepen their kiss; fully intent on letting Orochimaru have complete control of him.

Orochimaru wasted no time upon feeling Neji open his mouth for him, and slid his soft tongue inside that warm, wet cavern; making long, leisured strokes against Neji's tongue with his own- already eliciting soft, arousing whimpers from the younger man.

Orochimaru was melting from how extraordinarily sweet Neji tasted; similar to sparkling pomegrantes; coupled with how intoxicating it felt as Neji's grasp on him had become much tighter, as if he would die if he let him go.

To Orochimaru's total delight and surprise, Neji suddenly closed his lips around Orochimaru's tongue and began to lightly suck on the slippery muscle; flicking his own tongue against it teasingly; sending all of Orochimaru's nerves into a frenzy as he purred appreciatively.

Unable to keep his calm for much longer, Orochimaru tilted Neji's head to the side with his hands; making Neji release his tongue from his mouth; and began to place slow, loving kisses to the side of Neji's smooth neck.

Neji let out a pleased sigh as he bowed his body back in acceptance to Orochimaru's tender ministrations to his sensitive flesh; loving how Orochimaru purposefully licked up the long column of his throat before pressing his lips down to chastely kissed the moistened skin, as if the older man was savoring his taste.

Whether Orochimaru realized it or not, his hands had dropped from the back of Neji's neck to encircle his lower back, where he proceeded to hug the boy tightly to himself as Neji arched against him; Neji's own hands coming up grasp Orochimaru's broad shoulders to steady himself as he gasped and 'mmm'ed his approval.

Loving every, little sound that was escaping that beautiful mouth, Orochimaru pulled his lips away from Neji's slick throat to see his angel in pleasure.

He was not able to look for too long, however, as Orochimaru was almost tackled to the hard, tiled kitchen floor when Neji suddenly crushed their lips back together; this time with a sort of frustration and urgent need behind their kisses.

Orochimaru loved kissing this man; loved how Neji knew what he wanted; loved how they everything that was happening between them seemed just so…perfect.

Breaking their flurry of hurried, fiery kisses that left them breathless and wanting more, Neji half-whispered, half-whined against Orochimaru's lips, "Take me to bed, Oro."

Orochimaru's eyes widened a bit from such a straight-forward request from his beautiful lover, but his look quickly melted into a sly, cunning one at the boy still in his arms, looking absolutely delectable.

Orochimaru had always thought Neji was deadly sexy with the way he looked, but when he acted the part...Orochimaru was fighting hard to keep composed at the moment. Neji smirked a knowing, wicked smirk at him; like he had just dared him something difficult to do as he watched Orochimaru's mind try to catch up with the provocative words he had spoken.

Swiftly yet delicately, Orochimaru slid his hands down Neji's taut, firm back until he squeezed Neji's supple, perfect ass in his hands; making the leather give a little stretching sound; before he effortlessly hoisted the boy up off the floor.

Instinctively, Neji wrapped his legs around Orochimaru's slender waist, his arms following suit around Orochimaru's sqaure shoulders; as lips met again in more, furious, lustful kisses- Neji clinging to Orochimaru wantonly, and Orochimaru loving every minute of it.

Neji did not even fully register that Orochimaru was successfully carrying him across the lower level living room and towards his bedroom on the other side- he was too busy showering Orochimaru's exposed neck, jaw line, and cheeks with crazed, appraising kisses and licks; his hands clutching Orochimaru's shoulders expectantly with hypre anticipation.

Neji had been secretly dreaming of this moment with Orochimaru every day for the past two weeks; literally ever since they had met for the first time. Something about how carefree and collected the handsome, pale man with the most vibrant eyes he had ever seen just captivated him. Neji had been desperate to know more about Orochimaru since that day, and when they had had their first kiss, Neji knew he was hooked. He had felt that unbridled, hesitant love the moment their lips touched back in Orochimaru's car that night. Neji had loved it, and had been yearning for it ever since.

It astounded Neji to no end that someone so gorgeous, well-off, and free could ever feel those kinds of things for him…but there it was…and here they were.

Breaking Neji's stream of consciouness, he was suddenly let go of and fell on top of one of the most softest mattresses in the world- Orochimaru had made sure that it was so.

Red silk colored the humongous bed and was sinfully soft to the touch as Neji shimmied a little further up on the bed, by the numerous, overstiffed pillows, to allow Orochimaru some room to accompany him as well- Neji's fiery glare telling him that that was exactly what he wanted.

Lights were not turned on; leaving the room quite dim; but Neji could clearly see the massive amounts of red hues that colored the white-painted room; only accents of black were present here and there to add depth and balance.

Furniture, including a rather huge, wooden armoire in the corner was cherry oak; the bed was all red; drapes were red but with black ropes tied around the middle to give them a curved shape. Picture frame were thick black along the white walls; further adding to the black part of the ratio; everything meshing quite well and organizing together which made Neji sort of feel like he was in one of those specialty rooms one sees in magazines.

Once again, Neji was snapped out of his room-admiring reverie upong feeling the bed dip down to accommodate Orochimaru's added weight as he began crawling up to Neji- Neji hastily unbuttoning the remaining buttons on his long-sleeved, blue shirt so it could be easily taken off.

Orochimaru grinned upon seeing Neji remove his own shirt for him; the garment meeting Orochimaru's pristine cream-colored carpet as his lips met Neji's flat stomach.

Neji kept his legs bent at the knee on either side of Orochimaru and squeezed the raven-haired man's hips with his thighs as he could not help but squirm from feeling of Orochimaru's skilled tongue run languidly over the flat muscles of his abdomen; tickling him as much as it was pleasuring him.

Strangled groans and gasps left Neji's parted mouth as he raised his hips a little off the bed; practically begging for rougher treatment; to inexplicably feel more of that glorious sensation that Orochimaru's tongue on his tender flesh caused him.

Unfortunately for Neji, Orochimaru had other plans, and instead began licking his way up the Hyuuga's firmly-muscled chest; stopping to rest on his forearms when he reached Neji's aroused, pink nipples.

As Orochimaru slipped one of Neji's nipples inside his mouth; immediately playing with the overly-sensitive nub of flesh with teeth and tongue; Neji moaned loudly as he arched himself further into Orochimaru's touch; inadvertently grinding his aching cock against Orochimaru's stomach.

From such blissful pressure applied to his groin; coupled with the mind-zinging pleasure that was sending sparks into his blood from Orochimaru's ministrations to his chest, Neji maintained his graceful arch that made him moan even louder- Orochimaru finding himself becoming more and more aroused from such delicious, sexual noises from his beloved Neji.

Orochimaru slipped an arm underneath Neji's arched back to support him and raise him even higher to his torturous mouth that roamed all over Neji's chest, as he felt Neji's trembling fingers bury into his hair and massage his scalp; further encouraging him to suck a little harder, press his tongue down a little harder along Neji's collarbone; practically massaging the muscle there from his rougher ministrations.

Neji was practically purring from such adament admiration to his body; loving how Orochimaru was taking his time with everything he was doing; all the while feeling his mind go into a sweet, temporary insanity from so much excrutiatingly good attention but with no gratification yet.

Hands that were in Orochimaru's hair freed themselves to cup his face and lift it up from Neji's chest so Orochimaru could look the younger man in the eye. Another kiss ensued, this one soft and caring with so much hidden passion.

Those same hands trailed down Orochimaru's throat and down to the buttons adorning his vest; already working on them while their lips came together time and time again in loving kisses.

Orochimaru let Neji finish unbuttoning his designer vest and carefully pull it off his shoulders and down his back, before seizing Neji's hands in his own and kissing his fingertips; thereby halting his movements.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Neji?" Orochimaru willed himself to ask the powerfully seductive boy that tasted so unbelievbly sweet beneath him- he had to make sure that Neji wanted this and that he was not going to regret anything…Orochimaru already recognizing that he would not be able to handle it if Neji thought ill of them being together at a later time.

Neji could not help but give a small smile at Orochimaru's words- words that dripped with genuine concern as well as a little insecurity; something Neji wanted to put to rest right away with Orochimaru.

Slowly, Neji sat up; prompting Orochimaru to do the same as Neji fluidly shifted himself into Orochimaru's already straining, heated lap; the purposefully arousing contact making Orochimaru bite his lower lip as burning, pulling need ripped through him.

With a quick, adorable kiss to Orochimaru's nose, and fingers once again attacking the buttons of Orochimaru's white shirt underneath, Neji said simply, "I'm sure."

No sooner had Neji spoken quite possibly the most relieving words that Orochimaru mused that he had ever heard, did Neji's legs squeeze a little tighter around Orochimaru's back; making his ass grind down a bit more against Orochimaru still-trapped cock; while he pushed the impossibly soft garment from the photographer's wide shoulders.

Despite feeling that he had somehow got a little closer to Heaven by having Neji be this meticulous about how sensual and teasing he was with him, something in Orochimaru just took over and he knew that he had to have him now; feeling as though he might weep if he did not.

Faster than Neji could fully register what happened, Orochimaru flipped him back down so Neji would lie on his back- Orochimaru already slinking down that angelic body to rid his lover of those sinfully tight pants.

Neji closed his eyes and smiled as he let Orochimaru be a little hasty with him; loving how worked up Orochimaru must be as the pale photographer stripped his pants off him; carelessly tossing the expensive article of clothing aside; before dipping back down so his long, midnight hair tickled Neji's lower abdomen.

Soft, firm lips were pressed down on Neji's lower abdomen as deft fingers slowly inched down Neji's black boxers; finally releasing Neji's throbbing member from its confines.

Orochimaru licked down the expanse of Neji's lower abdomen; enjoying watching Neji groan and bite his lip in hot frustration; and teasingly nosed through the soft patch of black pubic hair above Neji's groin. He wanted to savor all the little whimpers Neji was making as Orochimaru purposefully denied any ministrations to Neji's cock yet.

Suddenly, unable to take the teasing any longer, Neji's hands shot forward and buried themselves in Orochimaru's silk, black hair.

"Please, 'Maru…" Neji whined almost painfully; his fingers tugging at Orochimaru's hair suggestively; pleadingly.

Orochimaru smiled; mentally burning it into his brain that he loved it when Neji begged; before letting Neji push his head down even further, his velvet lips parting wide to let Neji's rock-hard cock slide into his mouth; the breach immediately making Neji moan and fist Orochimaru's hair tightly.

Orochimaru skillfully kept his mouth moving up and down the hard length as he worked his tongue all over the sensitive underside; flicking and swirling and massaging the flesh that made Neji breathlessly moan some form of his name every time.

Orochimaru felt light-headed from hearing his name being moaned so sensuously like that by Neji, so he obligingly picked up his pace; one hand coming up to grasp Neji's cock at its base to almost act as an extension of his mouth; both moving up and down together at a frantic pace over the member- just coaxing, asking Neji to spill his seed.

"…come for me…Neji…" Orochimaru managed to say intelligibly, despite making sure to swallow Neji's cock deeply almost every time his lips came back down on the pulsating length in his mouth.

A few more, quick begging sucks to Neji's length, and Neji about sat completely upright as he released Orochimaru's hair but only to grab a hold of Orochimaru's shoulders as he came in multiple, hot spurts; his pearly essence filling Orochimaru's mouth and all but forcing the old man to swallow down the salty-sweet liquid in three gulps.

"Fuck...'Maru…" Neji panted as Orochimaru proceeded to lick up the few, trailing lines of come that had managed to seep down Neji's softening head; post-orgasm shivers sporadically rippling throughout his sated body.

Neji watched through weary, half-lidded eyes as Orochimaru let Neji's cock slip from his mouth; a smile already in place as Orochimaru licked his lips- the scene already making Neji's cock start to stir back to life once again.

Orochimaru's own pants were shimmied out of and kicked aside; with only a minor bout of trouble due to his painful erection that made Neji's eyes widen as soon as it was freed- the gesture not going unnoticed by Orochimaru who just smiled.

Neji's eyes remained transfixed on the stunningly handsome, alabaster man crawling back over him; where he watched line after line of smooth, hard muscle flex over each other as he moved to hover directly over his younger lover.

Where Neji was a bit more delicate and lean, Orochimaru was wider and somewhat bulkier; the breadth and size of his own finely-muscled body making him look like a perfectly honed warrior. Neji uncounsciously licked his lips.

Orochimaru suddenly placed a solid kiss on Neji's parted lips; breaking Neji's stare from the front of his body; and softly, solemnly said as he peered into Neji's depthless eyes, "You are so beautiful."

Orochimaru, in all honesty, had been wanting to tell Neji that for a while, but he only now decided to actually say it; as it struck him that this was when Neji looked the most breathtaking- below him on his bed; his hair in disarray from sexual activity; his eyes hungry and speaking volumes to him of just how much he wanted him at that moment.

At that, Neji raised his head for another kiss from Orochimaru; tongues immediately meeting in the middle to battle and play with each other with specific movements that one knew would have the other purring and melting for them.

"Muay Thai," Neji stated simply once they pulled their lips apart, a single string of saliva still connecting their kiss-swollen lips as Neji spoke the two words softly to his lover.

"What?" Orochimaru asked, a little perplexed- he was not even quite sure he knew what Neji had just said.

"I've been…" Kiss. "…taking muay thai…" Kiss. "…for a couple of years now;" Kiss. "…it keeps me in good shape."

Upon hearing Neji's half-serious, half-joking explanation as to why Orochimaru might consider him to be beautiful, Orochimaru chuckled and softly shook his head.

"So, that means you could have taken that guy out earlier no problem?" Orochimaru asked with a psuedo-accusing smile and a raised eyebrow; loving their game and carefree playfulness and quips.

"Yeah…pretty much," Neji replied with a cocky smile; just asking for another kiss as the both of them chuckled.

"Right," Orochimaru replied dryly before kissing Neji again; mentally fully aware that Neji had gotten rather tipsy at the party earlier that night and probably would not have been able to do much about that other man holding onto him.

Orochimaru reluctantly broke off their chaste, meaningful kisses and Neji watched, transfixed, as Orochimaru slipped a couple of his fingers into his own mouth- his piercing eyes still holding Neji's gaze mercilessly as he worked his tongue over his digits.

Orochimaru's eyes were kind in their golden hue, as Neji's were a little more intense with nervousness as Orochimaru gently moved his hands down the length of Neji's body; claiming those smooth lips once more as he inserted his moist, middle finger inside Neji's entrance.

Upon feeling the intrusion, Neji broke their kiss as he hissed and tried fought the initial, sharp pain and brought his legs high around Orochimaru's broad back to accommodate the angle and try to lessen the pain of his skin stretching.

"Just relax, baby," Orochimaru cooed affectionately as his other hand cupped the side of Neji's face to resume his distraction-based kisses; kisses that he knew he would never get enough of.

As soon as Orochimaru felt Neji's squeezing muscles loosened up a bit from around his finger, Orochimaru carefully added his ring finger; listening carefully to the throaty groans coming from Neji as his legs tightened around his torso.

With the inifinite, caring patience that only a lover possesses, Orochimaru gently retracted his slick fingers and inserted them once again; repeating the movement until Neji's groans became needy and wanton in his throes of pleasure.

As soon as Orochimaru's ear were blessed with hearing Neji breathlessly moan for more, Orochimaru removed his fingers with a squelch, and shifted so he was positioned right at the boy's sopping, quivering entrance; his hand already grasping his own throbbing length at the base.

Neji held his breath and interlocked his ankles from around Orochimaru's back in preparation as he watched Orochimaru; his body slick with a thin sheen of sweat that practically made all of his contours and lines of muscle glow admist the black bedroom; as he slowly angled the thick head if his cock down to perfectly penetrate Neji's entrance.

As soon as Orochimaru pushed the very tip of his swollen head inside Neji, the younger man moaned and writhed in a mind-warping mixture of sinfully good pleasure and pain; the pain only adding a sharp edge to keep his pleasure in somewhat of a check at the moment asd Neji arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut.

Orochimaru exerted some sympathetic, self-control and halted his every movement; just waiting for Neji to adjust to this new feeling and hopefully lessen the pain. After visisbly seeing Neji relax after a short minute, Orochimaru decided, thankfully, to begin moving further inside his lover.

Inch by torturous, mind-blowing inch, Orochimaru pushed his heavy cock inside his moaning, arching lover-the scene lovely and captivating with how much compassion was shown between the two as Orochimaru carefully entered Neji.

Every inch of Orochimaru's cock that got pushed deeper and deeper inside Neji made the pale-eyed man gasp loudly before moaning as his vision was becoming blurry around the edges from so much intense pleasure and satisfaction that was being granted to him.

Once Orochimaru was fully sheathed inside Neji, he dropped down so he could hold himself up by his arms; Neji's leg and help positions immediately shifting to accommodate the move and keep Orochimaru still buried deep inside him.

Neji's hands flew up to take hold of Orochimaru's shoulders once more as Orochimaru began a slow, steady pace of thrusting into Neji's tight, wet heat that seemed to squeeze his begging length from all sides; the divine texture of inside Neji's ass was all too addicting as Orochimaru groaned in all his overwhelming, mind-numbing pleasure.

"God, Neji….nnh…you feel…so goddamn amazing," Orochimaru purred out lowly in all his timber and gruff as he was too caught up in the intense feeling of pushing and pulling his thick cock in and out of Neji's impossibly tight ass.

Neji's own cock twitched wantonly in between their smoothly grinding bodies upon hearing such praise, as Orochimaru slowly made love to him- slowly inviting him into a consuming, euphoric oblivion

"Oro, faster…ahhh…please," Neji retaliated; needing more friction inside his ass, more pressure to build up that will inevitably push him over his ever-teetering edge.

Orochimaru smiled upon hearing Neji beg again and dropped his head to rest in the crook of Neji's shoulder as he began increasing his speed of thrusting inside him; both of them instantly moaning louder as their pleasure also increased exponentially.

Nails dug into snow-white skin as Neji squeezed his eyes shut; the red-hot pleasure threatening to overtake him; as he hoisted his legs up higher on Orochimaru's back and squeezed him with all his might.

Orochimaru was beside himself from such an overload to his senses, as he could still taste Neji's come in his mouth; every breath he took, he could smell the sex in the room; every thrust he made, he felt Neji's hot, dripping ass clench around him needily, as well as heard Neji's passionate cried fill his house in all their unrestrained, shameless desire. It all was becoming too much for the typically lonely and secluded photographer as he felt his groin tighen with the desperate, nagging sensation to finally orgasm.

Needing to see Neji come one more time, Orochimaru freed a hand from up by Neji's beautiful, passion-filled face, and moved it in between them to seize Neji's positively weeping member.

Neji moaned loudly upon having Orochimaru squeeze his cock like that, and he continued to moan a bit louder than before as Orochimaru started to furiously pump his cock in his hand, somewhat in time with his now frantic-paced thrusts- the actions sometimes not synchronizing as Orochimaru would stroke Neji's cock alarmingly fast a few times.

Neji was so marvelously close, his vision was beginning to spot as he concentrated on Orochimaru's heavy cock pounding into his ass as well as his own solid member being fisted so hastily- it was enough to make him scream out Orochimaru's name as he suddenly came.

Orochimaru made sure to watch as Neji arched drastically off the bed; his angelic face twisted in extreme, bone-melting pleasure; as he clutched onto Orochimaru's forearm with one had and the sheets beneath him with the other as he came, long and hard, in milky white arcs that splattered all over his chest and stomach.

The sight alone was enough to make Orochimaru come on his own, so upon witnessing something so sinfully sexy; coupled with all his pent-up sensations that have relentlessly pooled low in his groin, Orochimaru suddenly released his own hot seed deep inside Neji's convulsing ass; Neji's insides practically sucking his essence right out of him as he moved within him.

Orochimaru moaned Neji's name as he nuzzled his face a little more into the side of Neji's neck as he rode out all the spasming waves of his earth-shattering orgasm; each one getting weaker and weaker and making him feel likehe had the same consistency as water.

When there were no more euphoric pulls to his hips, Orochimaru carefully pulled his limp cock out of Neji; both of them left panting for air and glistening with sweat and come- neither of them able to speak to the other right away.

Orochimaru flung himself over beside Neji on the bed; both men just laying on their backs and staring up at the darkened ceiling overhead for a moment; enjoying the post-sex bliss and fatigue that resulted.

Neji wanted to say something; something about how much he loved Orochimaru, something about how great that was just now…anything, but no solid thougths were forming in his currently lax brain.

Catching Neji off-guard, though, Orochimaru was the first to act and somberly placed his hand on top of Neji's outstretched hand nearest him; fingers interlacing automatically, affectionately.

The gesture, something so simple yet so charming, put Neji's struggling mind to ease as he just concentrated on enjoying holding Orochimaru's hand; knowing that Orochimaru was doing the same.

After another quiet, peaceful moment, Orochimaru knew what he wanted to talk about with Neji, so he rolled over to lay on his side so he could look over his beautiful, naked lover.

Resting his head on his bent elbow, Orochimaryu said quietly, "You really are beautiful, you know that? I've thought so ever since we met in that coffee shop."

Neji turned his head to look at his flatterer; an adorable smile and slight blush on his face as he remembered that fateful day quite vividly.

"So are you," Neji replied back truthfully, unable to wipe the smile from his face as he watched Orochimaru's gorgeous yet shadowed features from right next to him.

Orochimaru smiled and playfully rolled his eyes at Neji's comment, as if he blatantly disagreed, before leaning in and placing a loving kiss to Neji's forehead in appreciation.

With his lips still close to Neji's face, Orochimaru could not help but also say with a chuckle, "So… I'm "'Maru" now?"

Neji blushed hotly at that as he looked around the room for something else to look at- clearly unable to answer such a cheeky question; knowing full well that Neji had now come up with another nickname for his lover…and only during their sex, no less.

Orochimaru chuckled again, amused at Neji's deer-caught-in-headlights look and leaned in again to kiss Neji's cheek.

Before Orochimaru could press his lips against the smooth skin of Neji's face again, Neji turned his head back around to face Orochimaru; his pale lavendar eyes serious and unwavering in their gaze in Orochimaru's golden ones.

"Did you mean what you had said earlier?" Neji asked solidly but not loudly as he peered into Orochimaru's suddenly concerned face, "…about wanting to help me break free of my cage?"

The more Neji spoke, the quiter his voice grew, as if he was losing confidence- something that Orochimaru picked up on right away.

"Every word," Orochimaru stated simply, firmly; needing Neji to know that he was serious in his intentions about Neji's future; especially his own potential part in it.

"And…you really want me to go to Tokyo with you?" Neji asked shyly, self-consciously…needing to hear Orochimaru just say a flat-out 'yes' to such a straight-up question to calm his nerves.

Orochimaru offered a small, half-grin and reached a hand up to gently remove a stray piece of Neji's long mane that had fallen in front of his angelic, worried face.

"Yes, Neji- I really do want you to go to Tokyo with me," replied Orochimaru, purposefully echoing the phrase in Neji's question to be a little bit of an ass to make Neji lighten up and feel better about the situation.

Neji smiled that genuine, beautiful, photo-worthy smile of his and responded earnestly, "Good, because I really want to go with you."

Orochimaru smiled at Neji's confession, savoring it as his pale-eyed lover smiled back with a little blush tinting his cheeks.

"However, my plans for you don't stop there…"Orochimaru said as he dramatically looked away from Neji's eyes to another part of his room, making Neji search his features questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, a little bewilderned at such a twist to their topic.

Orochimaru blinked slowly and silently took a deep breath, mentally going over the best way to propose his true intentions.

Brilliant golden eyes met glowing lavendar ones once more as soon as he knew in his head how he wanted to go about his most intimate matter.

"I was hoping that you would want to work for me. We could travel the world together, do whatever we please;" Orochimaru explained carefully, adding the last bit with a slight quirk of his lips, "You would never have to see the inside of an office cubicle as long as you live…because I want you to head our Human Resources sect. I want you to be with me."

Neji blinked….and blinked again; mind gearing through countless thoughts of what Orochimaru's words actually meant and could very-well mean for him as he just stared dumbfoundedly at Orochimaru.

After thinking about all of the great opportunities this offer entailed; including an unbelievable answer to his deepest, darkest fear of rotting away in some office for the rest of his young life, Neji suddenly thought of a pretty big 'con' to the proposal.

"B-but, I'm still in…" was all Neji could manage to get out before Orochimaru cut him off; already knowing his concern.

"College? I know. I have already decided to wait…" Orochimaru answered smoothly with a pleasant smile; further jumbling Neji's overworking brain as he contemplated this new variable in the mix.

Neji cleared his throat before speaking again.

"I just don't know, Oro…" Neji muttered lamely, refusing to maintain his gaze any longer as he turned his head away from Orochimaru; brows furrowed in a pitiful, self-imposed angst as he brought a hand up to scratch the side of his neck.

After a few scratches were administered to the soft flesh of his neck, Neji suddenly felt his fingers being gently squeezed in Orochimaru's own hand; thereby stopping his nervous habit and demanding his attention once more.

"Neji, I need you to know something," Orochimaru said with little more force behind his words, though not harsh at all- just desperately sincere, "All throughout my career, I have lived a lie. I thought I knew what it meant to be happy- to constantly surround yourself with beautiful people; the have the most expensive anything…"

Orochimaru shook his head in disgust and brought Neji's fingertips to his lips as he continued, "I wasted…a lot of time concerning myself with those kinds of things. But, now I know, without a doubt, what made everything so wrong up until now."

Neji's eyes widened as Orochimaru closed his eyes and placed feather-light kisses to his fingertips- his heart racing inside his chest as he listened to his mysterious, gilded lover speak such hard-learned and heartfelt things.

"It was because I didn't have you in my life," Orochimaru said as he opened his eyes again to gaze upon his young lover.

Neji's fingertips tingled from being kissed so soundly and his heart felt like it was going to burst into a million pieces; so, in a mad rush and mixture of emotion, Neji's trapped fingers squeezed Orochimaru's back and pulled him closer; Neji leaning over towards him as well.

Neji and Orochimaru's lips met above their interlaced hands as they purged the other of their grief and anxiety; relief washing over both of them for receiving such amazing, kind words as well as not being rejected.

"I love you so much, Neji," Orochimaru whispered against Neji's lips that stil kissed his own, "…so much…"

"I love you, too, Oro," Neji whispered back; fearing that either one of them spoke any louder than breathing, the pillowy, bittersweet moment might be lost forever.

"Say yes, Neji…please," Orochimaru breathed, squeezing Neji's fingers again with his own as he spoke- both sets of eyes still closed as their noses rubbed together cutely.

Of all the worrisome thoughts that had initially struck Neji when they had began to talk about the matter, all Neji could consider at the moment was how this would mean that he would permanently be with Orochimaru, with the one he loved. He would work with him and be a part of that sophisticated, untouchable, and enchanting world indefinitely.

Orochimaru would take care of him, love him, and Neji would love him back harmoniously. They would continue to hold hands and kiss in bed after making love in numerous countries all over the world as they travelled for business and pleasure.

Neji would be free. Orochimaru…would set him free.

"Alright…Orochimaru," Neji cooed back after a moment of mentally indulging in all the possibilites, "my answer is yes."

Neji opened his eyes after he had spoken his words, just in time to see Orochimaru's eyes slide shut again; an unmistakable sigh pushing past his lips; as he freed his intertwined hand from Neji's to place it on the side of his lovely face; his fingertips stroking the smooth skin from his cheekbone to his jaw line and back up again in the lightest of touches.

Neji felt his eyelids become so much heavier from such caresses to his face; coupled with the emotional rollercoaster he and Orochimaru had just been through, some recuperative rest sounded extremely appealing.

Orochimaru scooted over the remaining inch or two that was left in between them; thereby ending up so close to Neji that their foreheads were gently pressed together- Neji feeling increasingly sleepy from everything Orochimaru was doing to him; being so close to him in his soft, sleek bed with his warm hand ghosting over his cheek was just ushering in a peaceful, mind-settling sleep for the both of them.

As if he had read Neji's thoughts, Orochimaru suddenly whispered; his own exhaustion and mental and physical drowsiness present in his hushed voice, "Good night, Neji."

"…night…Orochi…" Neji whispered back brokenly, sleep quickly wrapping her merciful arms around the both of them in all her familiar comfort and glory.

Remaining so close to each other, Neji and Orochimaru slept throughout the night amidst the cool, red silk of Orochimaru's bed- both of them dreaming of the other, and the inter-woven future that awaited them when they woke up.

Plans; life-changing in their nature and volume; had been made between the photographer and his muse to spend their lives together, as it had become quite clear to the both of them that the other truly bettered their life…plans that were made after they made love and could actually feel what was in the other's heart.

As Orochimaru had been void of anything truly magificent and pure in his life, he now had Neji by his side always. Neji; who had stolen his breath away the moment he had laid his 'seen-it-all' eyes upon him; brought a real meaning to his life; as opposed to all the golden-covered things he was used to and valued so highly before.

Neji, on the other hand, was to be set free. Freedom, meaning not remaining just another face in the crowd; doing something that he had never even thought twice about before in his life…but because it was to be with the person he loved. Freedom…meaning letting go of all preconceived standards.

All his life, Neji had really mattered to no one or nothing; even previous girlfriends ending up just being pretense and utter falsehoods; which made him already have it in his mind to settle for a meaningless profession and way of life after college. While Neji could undoubtedly argue that becoming in charge of an HR division of a famous photography company was not exactly what he had in mind about dedicating his life's work to, he could not deny the fact that it suited him perfectly fine now.

_Author's Note_: Oh yes, there's going to be more - an epilogue of sorts, I suppose. No worries, yes? Yes. XD Oh, and sorry if stuff is spelled incorrectly, as, for some unknown reason, my Spell Check thing is currently not working. Lame.


	4. Chapter 4

"_It's a picture of me / I'm insane / But I'm happy / This is where I wanna be / Call me vain / Call me crazy."_ – _**My Game**_, Darude

**Chapter Four**

While Neji could undoubtedly argue that becoming in charge of an HR division of a famous photography company was not exactly what he had had in mind about dedicating his life's work to, he could not deny the fact that it suited him perfectly fine now.

X

"Listen up people," Orochimaru voiced loudly to all his frantically scurrying subordinates; knowing that they were listening even though they were rushing about, "I need the models out here in five minutes, prepped and ready to go…"

Throughout his brief but shouted speech, Orochimaru had felt piercing eyes boring into the side of his face; prompting him to turn his head towards his watcher right after he had finished speaking.

Neji was glaring at him with a perfectly arched eyebrow raised and an adorable pout to his luscious lips; his arms crossed over his chest in a very motherly-type scolding fashion.

Neji was giving him 'the look.'

Orochimaru sighed; defeated.

"Please and thank you, everyone…now let's hurry!" Orochimaru shouted to his employees again, fully understanding that Neji's look was to remind him to be a little nicer when screaming orders like that.

Upon hearing his lover and business partner say 'please', Neji's face melted into a small, satisfied grin as he dropped his arms to his sides; walking up to Orochimaru with a little glint in his eyes.

Orochimaru returned the smirk with a smile of his own as he watched Neji strut up to him, his solid black designer suit and pearl-colored, long sleeved shirt underneath swishing and complimenting his immaculate body with each graceful step he took.

As soon as Neji reached Orochimaru's side, he was instantly swept up in a tight, possessive hug; a quick kiss placed to his temple.

"You look great in Armani," Orochimaru purred in Neji's ear; making him shiver and smile in delight, "…though I think I'd like it even more if you weren't wearing it."

Neji blushed hotly and wiggled out of Orochimaru's playfully snug embrace; having noticed that the two male and two female models were finally coming out from the back and approaching their crimson-painted, pink and gold accented set, chuckling as he did as Orochimaru was grinning wolfishly at him.

"You just take your pictures," Neji replied with an amused laugh as he motioned to the all suit-wearing models with sad expressions on their faces, "we'll worry about getting this suit off of me later."

Orochimaru laughed at Neji's wit and dry, but cheekily serious humor- just like his own- as he turned to his already set-up camera and began making any necessary adjustments to the equipment.

Four, crucial and hard-worked months had passed since Neji and Orochimaru had first met in that campus coffee shop by pure accident and whim of fate. Neji had actually ended up graduating a little bit early from school; his extra effort in college prompted by his offer to work with Orochimaru straight away; and now had been with his company, Sound Pictures Inc., for the better part of their time together.

Neji had originally set out in college to graduate with two degrees; one in Business Management and the other in Entrepreneurship, but decided to scratch the latter as he was already invested and heading his own sect in a world-renowned agency with Orochimaru as his boss, co-worker, business development and strategies partner, and lover. So, with his degree in Business Management and a respectful concentration in Human Resources Management, Neji worked closely with Orochimaru and Kabuto in expanding their privately owned proprietorship.

Under Neji's management, Orochimaru's employees were handled with more professionalism by means of executing annual evaluations, holding hiring appraisals and pilot tests, as well as working in developing any, special activities and programs that the employees collectively voiced that they wanted. The overall result was that of better work performance by the employees, a stronger, more experienced staff from stricter hiring regulations, and an all-around friendlier work environment that boosted worker morale and the general atmosphere.

Neji had never been happier doing what he was; he truly felt he was making a difference; helping where he could substantially help; fit in comfortably where he needed to.

Neji watched, adorningly, as Orochimaru squinted behind the lens of his camera, readjusting his focus every so often as he clicked away on the shutter to capture the scene in front of him.

At the moment, they were back in their own town; in the same suite that Neji was first filmed at all those months ago when Orochimaru literally picked him off the street for it; to do the photo shoot that was currently going on- the whole crew just having returned from the watery, European city of Prague only eight days ago from another shoot that had turned out brilliantly.

Neji had already travelled with Orochimaru to Tokyo, parts of Great Britain, Prague, and were scheduled next month to go to New Zealand for a deal to shoot some open-set pictures of nature in black and grey film. Neji positively loved every trip they took; be it for work or not; as he felt the two of them grow closer and closer through all of their hurdles and obligations with work and life- just more things for them to do together, overcome together.

The way the photo set was designed there at the suite was of some opera lobby perhaps, with all of its decadent coloring and gold in-laid everything. The suited models were sitting dramatically in chairs, leaning against the crimson walls staring up at the lighting, or acting like they were taking another drag off of a cigarette.

The visual image of the depressed, but chic-looking models was actually quite stunning, as these pictures were going out to a French fashion magazine that was rather well-known for its ultra dramatic, oftentimes theatrical pictures of male and female models together.

"Sir, I have the reports you asked for!" Kabuto suddenly announced as he quickly strode up to Neji and Orochimaru; breaking Neji's drifting recollections as well as somewhat distracting Orochimaru from taking his next photo.

Neji saw Orochimaru visibly cringe upon hearing Kabuto's voice boom from out of nowhere and soothingly, warningly ran his hand up and down Orochimaru's bare arm, as his long, black sleeves were, once again, rolled up to his elbows.

Orochimaru took a calming breath upon feeling Neji's warm fingers on his skin, and he lowered his camera from his face and addressed his models coolly, "Let's have a ten minute break, guys. Thanks."

He wanted to tell them all to go share a Skittle, but refrained from making such a negative comment seeing as how Neji was there by his side.

As the models dropped their poses and started rolling their necks around to relieve their tension, Orochimaru turned to face Kabuto who was already showing the papers he had brought to Neji and was chatting about numbers and figures.

Taking a moment to just observe the situation before him, Orochimaru's forced smile actually turned into a real one as he watched Kabuto talk about their financial information and status with his dark-haired lover; all of it relevant to Neji's work and ideas for potential programs to fund. Each's work drew from the other and the syngerized result was always perfect and mindful of the company as a whole. Where Neji would propose ideas for uses of their finances, Kabuto was tasked with keeping that kind of liquidity data to make sure that they could go through with those ideas- like yin and yang in the business-world, really.

Snapping out of his revelation about how it was only through Neji that balance, both literally and otherwise, was brought to his company, Orochimaru quickly walked up in between Neji and Kabuto to get involved in their conversation.

"Oh! Orochimaru, sir, I was just telling Neji how that new set technician he hired last month has really been working out like a dream! We have decreased our amount of manufacturing overhead, as well as cut back on production time of our sets. Here, take a look at the data," Kabuto blurted out overzealously before thrusting a sheet of paper in front of Orochimaru, who took in gracefully while he fought the urge to roll his eyes and possibly stuff the paper in Kabuto's loud mouth.

True to his word, the data sheet that Orochimaru's golden eyes skimmed over showed substantial decreases in their set expenses ever since they fired their old guy and hired this new one, as per Neji's refined finding and hiring process.

Orochimaru raised his lowered head once he was done going through and making quick comparisons of the numbers; a proud smile on his face as his eyes shone brilliantly with a genuine approval of Neji's hard work.

Neji blushed upon catching how Orochimaru was looking at him like that; a small, knowing smile creeping up on his lovely features as he cleared his throat nervously; a hand coming up to scratch the side of his flushed neck above his collar.

"Yeah, well…that's my job, right?" Neji tried to pass his money-saving accmoplishment off nonchalantly with a slight laugh, though not fooling anyone.

Making Neji blush further and Kabuto all but pass out; as he had never heard Orochimaru ever say something like this before; Orochimaru suddenly chimed, "I'm very proud of you both. You've done excellent work."

"Thank you, sir!" Kabuto said cheerfully, his big, black eyes wide and almost a bit teary from finally hearing praise from his previously harsh employer.

"Thanks," Neji said bashfully, already foreseeing more praise possibly coming up later when Orochimaru and Neji would be alone.

Orochimaru simply nodded at his two employees before turning his stare back to its chilly nature and setting it directly on his assistant Kabuto.

"Kabuto, would you mind having Lindsey bring back in the models," Orochimaru ordered, though it was posed as a question, "and I want you to finish taking the pictures."

"What?!" Kabuto exclaimed, completely caught off-guard with such a huge responsibilty being entrusted to him, "Sir, I…"

"Kabuto, you can do it. Just finish the roll and call it a day. I think Neji and I are going to leave a bit early today," Orochimaru regarded his loyal assistant plainly but not harshly- in fact, Orochimaru's tone was bordering on friendly.

Kabuto looked over at Neji who was grinning at him and gave a short nod that said 'go for it!"; making Kabuto stiffened his spine and square his shoulders a bit more before addressing Orochimaru.

"Not a problem, Orochimaru. I will get those done for you in no time," Kabuto said with more firmness and certainty in his voice before adjusting his slipping glasses, offering a regal-looking smile, and walking briskly past them in search of the part-time helper Lindsey to start getting his orders moving.

Pale, illuminated, crystal-lavendar eyes scanned the surrounding area briefly before Neji quickly leaned in and placed a small kiss to Orochimaru's cheek.

"He adores you, you know," Neji said quietly; a smile present on his face as he spoke to his raven-haired lover while he straightened himself out from his leaning-over position.

"I know. He's a good assistant. The best, probably…but there's a problem," Orochimaru answered back, allowing himself to be honest with someone else for a change about how much he really did appreciate all of Kabuto's consistently hard work, "…I adore you."

Neji smiled and ducked his head down cutely, as if to hide his charming smile as he mindlessly adjusted the pearl-colored cuffs from his long-sleeved shirt from under his black, perfectly contoured jacket. His sleeves were purposefully made extra long and came down to the middle of his fingers, so he had plenty of the silky material to play with as a distraction from Orochimaru's hot gaze on him.

Suddenly, Neji saw Orochimaru's long, pale fingers close around his fidgeting ones; ceasing his nervous movements as his hand was squeezed affectionately. Neji looked up with a smirk on his face.

Orochimaru was always doing that; catching him doing one of his nervous habits and making it so he could not continue doing it anymore.

"Let's get lunch," Orochimaru said sweetly as he gave a slight, playful tug on Neji's hand; urging him just like a child would to his mother to let him have his way.

Neji's wise-ass smirk turned into that beautiful, pleased smile that made Orochimaru feel like nothing short of a demi-god on earth; blessed with seeing an angel miraculously out of his element, as Neji said, "I'd like that."

X

"I still think you should do a classy, bistro-type photo shoot…like where there's a couple…or even with the entire restaurant being really crowded; and they are all eating Italian food and sipping wine," Neji went on as he and Orochimaru walked through the door to Orochimaru's penthouse suite.

Neji had gotten the idea as Orochimaru had taken him to one of his favorite authentic Italian restuarants outside of the downtown district for their lunch after work.

I'll admit, it's a good idea. It would sell in dating magazines for certain..." Orochimaru regarded Neji's adament proposal seriously for a set, "…but where?"

Shoes were traditionally, respectfully taken off at the tiled entrance way after Orochimaru closed the door behind them, smirking as he did so while he listening to Neji ramble on about his own photo shoot idea. It appeased him to no end that Neji cared about his work; making it their work ultimately.

"Hm. Well, that one, I don't know," Neji remarked, sounding a little deflated as his idea was somewhat sinking in his own head, "…where's an area where they need help dating?"

Orochimaru and Neji both laughed together; realizing how ridiculous Neji's last statement was and how there was no way Orochimaru could answer that as they slowly descended the soft stairs that led down into the penthouse.

Neji made a left turn and was already moving swiftly into the kitchen to rummage through the large, black, double-door refridgerator to find something for them to drink…Orochimaru just watching him move so freely about his house- in pure admiration of how lucky he was to have literally stumbled upon such a magnificent man.

Neji had loosened up tremendously since being with Orochimaru; had opened up his mind and his heart throughout all their time together- through all the travelling and exposure to different places and cultures, as well as from just being so unconditionally loved by someone he admired so much.

There was a new, marvelous confidence that radiated off Neji, now; which only added to his pure, sophistocated beauty, in Orochimaru's humble opinion.

Orochimaru chuckled to himself upon catching himself zone out again before heading further into his lower-levelled living room area-plopping down on his gigantic, curved, black couch with a relieved sigh once he was off his feet.

Shortly after he had all but laid down on his extremely fluffy couch did Neji appear next to him with a bottle of water in each hand; outstretching one to his lounging lover once he opened his eyes.

"Thanks, baby," Orochimaru said as he accepted the chilly, wet plastic bottle and twisted off the cap on the top; taking a hearty drink of its cold contents with a satisfied 'ahh' when he pulled the bottle away from his lips.

Neji sat down next to him and was already drinking his own water; tucking a leg underneath his weight, which made him favor the opposite side and lean sideways into the back of the couch; his eyes just observing Orochimaru as he rested comfortably.

After taking another drink, Orochimaru pulled the bottle away from his mouth and turned his head to look at Neji- his psuedo-wicked smirk back in place as he gazed at his lover next to him.

"I got an idea about your photo shoot, Neji," Orochimaru offered simply, wanting to hear Neji's exclamation about even hearing this much.

"Really!? What is it?" Neji asked happily, glad that his off-the-wall idea was not exactly sunk just yet. He really wanted to contribute as much as he could to Orochimaru and the rest of Sound Pictures Inc.'s success.

Orochimaru grinned at hearing how enthusiastic Neji was and moved to sit up and set his water down on the expensive, nearby oak coffee table; the glimmer in his narrowing eyes only getting brighter.

"I'm just going to have to take you to Italy with me," Orochimaru purred seductively as he crawled across the couch over to a now stunned Neji, "then we can be that couple in the crowded bistro. What do you say?"

Neji was speechless, completely unable to blink or move as he just stared, wide-eyed, as Orochimaru sauntered up to him on all fours, looking like a fiesty animal that wanted to play.

Neji had always dreamed of touring the magnificent streets of Italy…

Fortunately, Neji had already replaced the cap back on his water bottle a little while ago for he dropped it on the floor once Orochimaru's smirking face was right in his; his hand creeping slowly up the top of Neji's firm thigh as he moved closer.

Neji's breath hitched in his throat from Orochimaru's light but suggestive touches; his fingertips just grazing up from Neji's thigh to his side to softly run over his ribs- the caress to somewhere so ticklish making Neji snap out his daze to squirm around a little and chuckle.

"No answer?" Orochimaru said with a smile; knowing that Neji was too busy laughing and trying to push his hand away from tickling his side to answer him.

Orochimaru felt his chest swell with sugary sweet love and adoration as he watched Neji fruitlessly struggle against his tickling attacks; his smile so heart-meltingly big and his laughter was so rich.

Before long, Orochimaru could not help but swiftly remove both of his hands from Neji's sensitive ribs; having mercy on his blushing, huffing lover; and moved them up to seize the sides of Neji's lovely, rounded face- instantly pulling them both together for a chaste, loving kiss.

Neji 'mmm'ed into the kiss happily as he wrapped his arms around Orochimaru, already letting his fingers grip at the back of Orochimaru's soft, black shirt to hold him closer as they kissed.

Orochimaru slid his hands from Neji's face down his neck; sweeping over his outstretched shoulders, and down to his trim waist where he gaze him a slight squeeze; Neji gasping into their kiss which was immediately taken advantage of by Orochimaru as he slipped his soft tongue inside Neji's mouth.

Orochimaru's fingers tightened almost pleadingly on the fabric at Neji's slender waist, pulling it tight as Neji played with his tongue with his own; every gentle stroke of his warm, wet muscle against his own just asking, daring him to take this even further- every lap and nip of his mouth practically begging for it as Neji's hands slid from around Orochimaru's neck down to his hard-planed chest.

Orochimaru purred appreciatively as he felt Neji's fingers slide against his chest; making the baby-soft material of his shirt rub against his skin as he did so- Orochimaru already moving his own hands up from Neji's waist to start undoing his buttons.

Getting the hint, Neji abruptly pulled away from their intoxicating kisses; both panting for a little air as a result; and began to shrug off his already opened, finely-contoured black jacket so Orochimaru may remove his shirt from him with more ease.

Orochimaru smirked at the guesture, loving how Neji was just as eager for this as he was, as he began deftly unlooping the tiny, white buttons that ran down Neji's pearl-colored shirt; Neji quickly attacking Orochimaru's own annoying black buttons so he may see his handsome lover as well.

Orochimaru's race was won first, however and he began pushing the lithe material from Neji's shoulders as he initiated another steamy kiss with his lover; totally savoring his taste and texture of his sweet mouth with lips and tongue.

Neji momentarily forgot what he was doing from how much fire was behind Orochimaru's kiss, but snapped back to reality and finished pulling Orochimaru's own black shirt down his wide, strong back once he felt Orochimaru gently nip at his bottom lip.

Once Orochimaru's shirt joined Neji's on the floor, Orochimaru could not help but scratch his nails down Neji's back, drawing out a long, low groan from his pale-eyed lover as he broke their kiss and tilted his head back; feeling himself get completely lost in the passionate need radiating from his raven-haired lover.

Orochimaru grinned from seeing Neji react so deliciously from his ministrations and instead of pulling him back in for another kiss; as Neji thought he would; Orochimaru suddenly tightened his hold around Neji's back and effectively pulled them both down to the fluffy, cushioning white floor- Neji landing on top of him.

Neji looked up from Orochimaru's chest only to see Orochimaru's wicked, playful smirk waiting for him as he had craned his neck up so he could see Neji from off the floor; his arms releasing their squeezing hold around Neji and now just running up and down his arms with his fingertips.

Neji returned his lover's smirk with one of his own as he psuedo-annoyed rolled his eyes before slinking down Orochimaru's sprawled out body; knowing exactly what he wanted to do to his stunning, older lover.

"Feeling frisky, eh?" Orochimaru chided with a teasing smile as he watched Neji maneuver in between his spread legs; dark hair spilling over his shoulders and alongside his perfect face as he did so.

Neji's fingers quickly latched onto the button adoring the top of Orochimaru's loose-fitting black pants, but halted upon hearinf Orochimaru's cheeky remark.

"Ha! You're the one who dragged us to the floor, Oro," Neji regarded his lover with a mock-glare as he made short work of undoing the single pants button and pulling the silver zipper down its trail.

Orochimaru bit his lip as he moved to sit up on his elbows so he had a better view of Neji pausing a moment to tuck some of his long, coffee-colored hair behind his ear before seizing Orochimaru's pants and underwear underneath in one grasp and carefully inch them down his slender, perfectly-portioned hips-Orochimaru's erection bobbing up and down a few times upong being just barely released, Neji did not fully remove Orochimaru's clothing.

Neji only paused briefly again as he gathered up all his hair and slung it over one shoulder; his body lowering so his chest was pressed full against the insides of Orochimaru's thighs.

"Oh, and my answer is yes…about Italy," Neji remembered to say as his lips curved into a real smile; completely showing of his true happiness of the recent development of travelling there, "…I would love to go to Italy with you…'Maru."

Orochimaru smiled at Neji's grateful words…as well as Neji's use of his 'other' nickname.

"Good, then it's settled...ohhhh," Orochimaru sighed out as he let his head tip backwards upon feeling Neji suddenly swallow his entire length in one move.

Orochimaru gasped and groaned as his balls instantly tightened up with that familiar, pulling desire as he felt Neji hungrily work his tongue all around his member; massaging it on all sides before closing his lips around it and applying just enough suction that made Orochimaru's eyes roll back a little.

"Fuck, Neji…don't stop doing that…" Orochimaru coed as he sifting through Neji's falling hair with gentle fingers while he watched Neji work on him; enthralled with how enticing and sexy it was to see Neji's luscious lips be parted so wide as he moved his mouth up and down Orochimaru's throbbing cock- everything making the raven-haired photographer feel his driving need to take his young lover intensify greatly.

Neji skillfully teased at the dripping tip of Orochimaru's cock; lapping at the pre come that threatened to spill down the sides before quickly, hastily deep throating the whole member down his throat once again.

Orochimaru moaned loudly upon feeling the ultra-sensitive tip of his cock go from just being torturously licked at to poking the back of Neji's throat as his young lover swallowed every, burning inch of him rather fluidly.

Picking up on the fact that, if he did that again, Orochimaru would probably be at his limit, Neji reluctantly raised his head and let Orochimaru's begging member slip from his lips, licking them at once to soothe them.

Orochimaru was still recovering from all the built-up sensations that had him teetering on his edge as he felt his almost-orgasm simmer down to a hotter, angrier pull collect low in his groin, especially as he watched Neji shimmy cutely out of his own black pants.

Orochimaru licked his suddenly dry lips as he let his eyes devour over Neji's flawless, procelain skin; every inch of him muscled just right for Orochimaru's liking; and managed to say solidly, "Come here."

A finger beckoned his words to his young lover, which prompted Neji to finish pulling off Orochimaru's pants and start to crawl over his body; smooth, creamy skin just grazing over Orochimaru's own as he went.

"Any good?" Neji asked cheekily in regards to his blow job that about had Orochimaru filling Neji's throat with every bit of essence he had to offer.

"Very cute," Orochimaru said dryly with a laugh; eyes still on Neji's enticing, crawling form as he added, "…keep coming."

Neji was a little baffled by the command at first as he was already about sitting on Orochimaru's chest, but did as he was told and carefully straddled Orochimaru's face; setting a slender thigh on either side of his head.

No sooner had he arrived in this position did he gasp loudly and bow his whole body back upon feeling Orochimaru's soft, wet tongue run lightly over his sensitive, puckered entrance.

"Holy shit…" Neji breathed out; Orochimaru deliberately only licking him once just to tease and shock him first before continuing, "…m-more, 'Maru…please."

Foiling his plan of savoring teasing his lover; as Orochimaru was made powerless upon hearing Neji beg for anything…especially anything sexual; so he immediately dragged his long tongue against Neji's entrance again; already feeling the man above him squirm a little as he did so.

Orochimaru placed his hands on Neji's hips once more to steady his panting lover as he licked rougher against Neji's moistening entrance; purposefully trailing his tongue lightly against the underside of Neji's balls with each stroke.

The more Orochimaru tongued Neji's extra-sensitive sac, Neji's pleading pants of air became breathless moans as he felt himself lose all touch with reality in a desperate, mind-consuming notion to experience more, to feel more of that glorious tongue against him.

As if reading Neji's silent pleas, Orochimaru darted his tongue in and out of Neji's entrance; his nails digging into Neji's waist as he repeated the move again- his grip tightening by the minute as Orochimaru wanted it to be his own cock performing what his tongue was inside Neji.

Again, Neji arched beautifully on top of Orochimaru as his sexy, dark-haired lover proceeded to fuck him with his tongue; sliding in his slippery muscle over and over while pausing sporadically to run the flat of his tongue up and down Neji's balls to draw out even more toe-curling moans from his lover.

Above Orochimaru, Neji was moaning and murmuring nonsense; his mind currently not being able to work properly as his body was in wrapped his such red-hot pleasure; as he sexily ran his hands through his own hair, giving the long strands a few tugs as he let himself softly buck against Orochimaru's mouth-needing to thrust his hips that way to heighten his stimulation.

Orochimaru felt every time that Neji shifted his hips a little against his tongue, which made the photorgrapher even crazier of wanting to make love to his deadly sexy Neji for a week straight- his aching cock begging him to do so.

With that blinding, overwhelming idea the only thing occupying Orochimaru's mind, he signaled to Neji that he was done with his task upon placing a firm kiss to Neji's balls-Neji immediately getting the hint and crawling backwards down his lover's laying form.

As soon as Neji had moved down his body, Orochimaru looked up to see his angel's face, which was flushed pink with his lips parted on account of how heavily he was breathing, with half-lidded, cloudy eyes staring right back at him.

Entrancing, to put it lightly.

"Any good?" Orochimaru echoed smartly to his blushing lover as he watched Neji not even take offense to his cheeky comment, but immediately straddle Orochimaru's hot lap- his delicate, graceful hands settling flat against Orochimaru's dampened stomach for support as he shifted his weight.

Orochimaru did not expect a verbal answer per se, but he really did not expect Neji to just suddenly raise his ass up from Orochimaru's lap and hastily slam it down upon Orochimaru's cock- impaling himself fully in the one, fluid movement.

Neji screamed upon being filled so completely, so aburptly as he arched his back and tossed back his head; spilling his long, dark hair down his back like a cascading chocolate waterfall-his hoarse scream of pain and pleasure pooling right into Orochimaru's groin and making his cock throb painfully inside Neji's ass.

Orochimaru's eyes had rolled in the back of his head upon Neji shoving his own cock inside himself like that as he let out a strangled, loud moan- the sudden, total pleasure that overcame him flipping his world another way as he also indulged in Neji's scream.

Orochimaru did not dare move until Neji did; knowing full well that what Neji did must have brought him some pain and discomfort; so he lovingly took Neji's hands in his own, interlacing Neji's trembling fingers with his own; and soothingly rubbed his thumbs over the tops of his hands.

"Baby…"Orochimaru purred softly; as if in apology to his lover above him as he continued to hold his hands gently in his own.

Neji gingerly leaned down low; placing his lips a breath away from Orochimaru's lips; and he could feel his raven-haired lover's labored breathing from how quickly the Orochimaru's stomach muscles flexed and contracted-meaning that Orochimaru was struggling with his self-control as he was buried inside his lover, but not yet knowing if he could move or not.

"Fuck me, 'Maru," Neji purred sinfully seductive in all his smooth baritone to his lover; deciding that Orochimaru's pleasure is worth his little bouts of pain throughout their lovemaking in this position.

Neji did not have to tell Orchimaru twice, for not a half of a second after the softly-spoken words filled the large, exquisite room did Orochimaru seize Neji's supple ass in his hands and thrust up into that tight, wet heat almost violently-purging all his pent-up strife and discipline.

Orochimaru's hands on his ass kept Neji in place as the pale-eyed man slid his arms under Orochimaru's shoulders, practically massaging them roughly in his hands as he clutched again and again, in time with Orochimaru's already hard, forceful thrusts up into him.

"Don't stop…nnnngh…don't ever stop…"Neji chanted like it was a life-saving mantra as his older lover picked up his pace and was making sharper, quicker thrusts into his ass; prompting Neji to moan uncontrollably which was only stifled when he smashed his lips to Orochimaru's in hot, open-mouthed kisses in which their tongues battled relentlessly and their warm breath mixed and drove them further into desire's ironclad grip.

"Never, baby…never…"Orochimaru replied breathlessly and brainlessly; too caught up in the moment of their love making to fully understand what he was saying…or what year it was.

Feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching; coiling in red hot pressure in his lower abdomen; Neji freed his hands from underneath Orochimaru's shoulder and quickly sat upright to further enhance all the mind-blowing sensations Orochimaru was pounding into him.

"Shit…Orochi…mmm…I'm so close…so close…"Neji managed to warm his lover despite how scrunched up his face was in unspeakable pleasure as he continued rolling his hips right along with Orochimaru's; every frantic, hurried movement just coaxing his release out of him.

Neji finally let his orgasm rip through his body as he arched his back gracefully; his hands being able to reach back far enough to seize Orochimaru's calves for support as he released his warm, glistening semen sprayed in between their grinding, sliding bodies with a scream of Orochimaru's name- coating Orochimaru's stomach with the tiny, white lines of liquid.

Orochimaru let out a long, throaty moan as he felt the unbelievably soft and hot texture of inside Neji's ass squeeze him like a vice as his pale-eyed lover convulsed with his bone-melting orgasm; his slender-muscled thighs shaking on either side of his hips as they hugged him as well.

"Neji…I love you so fucking much," Orochimaru blurted out suddenly, right before he let go of Neji's ass to wrap his arms tightly around Neji's back as he came in long, creamy flows inside his lover; thrusting and groaning getting the better of him as he emptied himself completely.

After a few more weak thrusts inside Neji, to fully ride out his orgasm's euphoria, both Orochimaru and Neji went lax agaisnt each other- still connected, which prompted Orochimaru to gather what little strength he had left to replace his fallen arms around his lover once more.

Neji was in complete bliss-being hugged so firmly against Orochimaru's body as he was; right after having sex; and just feeling totally and utterly sated with Orochimaru's warm come sliding out of his entrance and down his thighs.

Both men just lay in each other's arms on the floor of their lavish penthouse suite, trying to catch their breath but appreciating the reason why they were out of breath in the first place.

Neji lovingly nuzzled Orochimaru's cheek and pressed a small kiss to his temple before moving to get off of his lover-fully intent on showering after their recent round of love making that always leaves them both covered in sweat, come, and other juices and things.

However, Orochimaru was obviously not ready to get up quite yet, and quickly shot a hand up to catch Neji's wrist-making his beautiful muse collapse on top of him once more; both men chuckling lightheartedly at the gesture.

Orochimaru brought both of his hands up and raked his fingers in Neji's long, curtaining mane; revealing more of his lovely, perfect face for his golden gaze to take in- everything still as striking as it was the day he had first set eyes on him.

Neji closed his eyes slowly, dreamily and leaned into Orochimaru's adoring touches, an angelic smile spreading across his face.

Orochimaru smiled because he was making Neji smile; something that always pleased him to no end; and said kindly, "You really are going to love Italy, Neji."

This made Neji open his eyes to cast an appreciative and moved look to his lover; his beautiful smile still in place as he licked his lips and reasoned pleasantly, "I know I will…because I love you."

Neji then gingerly carded his fingers through that midnight hair that was tusseled so erotically on the pristine carpet; like an ink spill on plain, white paper; as he leaned down a little bit more and brushed their noses together affectionately.

Orochimaru was feeling a little beside himself as he just willingly lost himself in all of Neji's careful, gentle touches to him- every one of them meaning worlds to the photographer as he tilted his chin up a bit more to fully capture his lover's luscious, pouty lips with his own.

Velvety smooth lips kissed and embraced warmly; each man just telling the other how much they loved them through this kiss; before Orochimaru broke it off and breathed out, "Neji?"

"Yeah?" Neji asked, a little perplexed that Orochimaru would break off their kiss like that to ask a question; instantly making the younger man believe that this must be important, so he gave him his undivided attention.

Neji was right-the thought that suddenly dawned on Orochimaru was important.

"Let's go there today… right now," Orochimaru said flatly but honestly; knowing that his words were probably going to downright startle Neji, but he was more than willing to remain steadfast in his out-of-nowhere decision.

He knew it would mean the world to Neji.

Orochimaru watched intensely as Neji's pale lavendar eyes widened at first, narrowed as his brows furrowed; as if he was thinking of the consequences and drawbacks…but then, those eyes snapped up to meet his own golden ones with a such stability that it almost shocked Orochimaru, himself.

"Okay. Let's go to Italy...today, "Neji stated firmly, not once wavering in his tone nor his unique and mesmerizing gaze at this lover.

Both men's faces starting melting into excited, cheerful grins before their lips met again in a flurry of rushed, loving kisses- thoughts and anticipation of the trip already flooding their senses and making them feel giddy and light…like they had no restraints in the world.

Orochimaru's arms tightened around his lover happily as Neji's hands had moved to frame around his pale face; holding it adoringly; as they kissed each other senseless- both knowing that, with any trip, they needed to plan times and dates and start sorting through and packing clothes and items.

None of that mattered now, though.

Neji knew full well that he was blessed with having Orochimaru answer his ultimate prayer of never having to slave away; facelessly, namelessly; in some office-never to do what he truly wanted to do; only what he thought he should do accordingly.

Neji had that kind of freedom now to fly wherever and whenever he chose- never to be caged again. All it took was a word from his mouth, and he could be on a plane onto another, distant land to do things that he had only ever dreamed of.

There was so much infinite love and unconditional trust involved between the two; Neji having become acutely aware of it the day he had taken off his clothes to pose for Orochimaru's picures; as they both had become the beacon for their new, complete life together; making up for what the other lacked which, in turn, made them both whole.

None of it ever was taken for granted, either.

Not for one second.

Orochimaru loved Neji, as well as what having Neji in his life truly meant for him. He was obligated, charged with taking care of him; providing for him, forever responsible for making his beauty smile that gorgeous smile of his.

Orochimaru took great pride in helping someone as deserving and wonderful as Neji find his wings, his voice, his confidence to make those kind of out-of-the-blue decisions and take flight off somewhere that he had never been- things that spoke worlds of the freedom they both shared now since they had each other.

Orochimaru was the source of Neji's freedom and that brought so much joy and fulfillment to his life- a life that had been previously dedicated to only himself, but was now centered around someone he loved whom also reciprocated those intense feelings.

Having Neji meant being responsible…but it meant being responsible for an angel; to take care of the thing most precious to him.

In that, Orochimaru felt truly blessed as well…and it all had started by just the speed of his shutter.

"_Come on get a dream for one day / There's nothing that can't be done/ But how long should it take somebody / Before they can be someone / Cuz I know there's got to be another level / Somewhere closer to the other side / And I'm feeling like it's now or never / Can I break the spell of the typical/ …Now I've lived through my share of misfortune / And I've worked in the blazing sun / But how long should it take somebody / Before they can be someone…"_ _**Typical**_, Mute Math

_Author's Note_: Okie smokies, I think that's a wrap. Thanks so much to all my readers and reviewers. Thanks for taking a chance on an extremely odd story, yes? Teehee. Much love to all…but especially to April- my Tovaras, da? XD


End file.
